<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Твердь небесная by RosyaRosi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655371">Твердь небесная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi'>RosyaRosi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Memory Loss, Slavery, Violence, WTF Combat 2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что Вороны почти всесильны. Охраняя покой государства, они безжалостно карают его врагов. Но пророчество ещё не исполнено, и всё гораздо сложнее, чем кажется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Твердь небесная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, Волдеморт победил в битве за Хогвартс.<br/>Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.<br/>Написано на WTF-2015 для команды Снейпа. Бета - Toma-star</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Жестоки и беспощадны твари Повелителя. Они не знают боли, не ведают жалости. Они карают своих и чужих – всех, кто встаёт у них на пути. Их не догнать в небе, не убить с земли, а тем, кто осмелится взглянуть на них, они выклёвывают глаза. Их клювы смертоносны, а когти – остры, они повсюду, и если ты увидишь, как чернеет небо над головой – беги, не оглядываясь».</p><p>Так говорили о В<i>о</i>ронах, передавая легенду из уст в уста: шептались в темноте бесконечных коридоров, в пустых кабинетах, в маленьких комнатах-спальнях, под мнимой безопасностью одеял – словно здесь ещё можно быть в безопасности. Чёрные Твари, Стая, Слуги Повелителя. Его глаза, уши и крылья.</p><p>Говорили, что если увидишь их – умрёшь, и не имеет значения, друг ты или враг. «Никто ещё не выживал», – клялся Деннис, смешной мальчик с испуганными глазами и вечно грязным лицом. Потом он исчез, и больше они его не видели. «Встретил Воронов», – решил рыжий Рон тем же вечером, грея ладони у камина. У Рона сильные руки и массивные кулаки, а лицо усыпано веснушками, словно его окунули в пыльцу. Он у них за главного, с ним никто не спорит.</p><p>Но Гарри не верил тому, что говорили в Замке. Потому что знал: он видел Ворона – и остался жив. Одного, без стаи, но это был он – огромная чёрная птица с человеческими глазами. Гарри не мог сказать, как именно встретил его – это случилось в той, прошлой жизни, и Мерлин знает, почему он помнил об этом. Помнил, как умирал в руинах Замка, а Ворон спас его, поделившись своей магией – и привёл подмогу. Потом его отнесли к Лорду, и началась новая жизнь, в которой у Гарри не было памяти, но был кров, еда и возможность стать частью мира победителей.</p><p>Он рассказывал об этом другим, остальным выжившим, но ему, конечно же, не поверили. Он бы и сам не поверил, если бы услышал от кого-нибудь, счёл бы бедолагу психом. Здесь многие сходили с ума, так что ничего удивительного.</p><p>Он бы и себя счёл сумасшедшим, если бы тот день не являлся ему во сне с завидным постоянством. Этот сон не давал покоя, как и другие сны, в которых был Ворон. Иногда Гарри снилось, как он бежит куда-то, бежит по бесконечной дороге, пронзаемый страхом, а Ворон летит над его головой, то ли настигая, то ли указывая путь. Его крылья отбрасывают тени, заслоняя солнце, и всё, что видит Гарри – непроглядная тьма вокруг. В такие дни он просыпался в холодном поту, а шрам на его лбу ныл и воспалялся.</p><p>Но чаще Гарри снились другие сны. Он видел небо – безграничное, кристально-голубое, какого никогда не бывает над Замком. Видел облака – белые, ленивые, грузные. И среди этой ослепительной белизны – чёрное пятно, крошечную точку, летящую к солнцу.</p><p>***</p><p>– Гарри, вставай! Да вставай же ты!</p><p>Гарри застонал и потёр рукой пылающий лоб. Невилл предсказуемо перепугался:</p><p>– Что, опять шрам? – Он придвинулся ближе и доверчиво заглянул в глаза. Они у него были большие и круглые, у этого Невилла.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, я сейчас приду.</p><p>Гарри тяжело поднялся на ноги и привычно убрал кровать. От кровати, конечно, одно название: старые матрасы, сдвинутые в ровный ряд на холодном, но чистом полу. В комнате прислуги всегда должно быть прибрано – это они уяснили первым делом, смотритель Филч постарался. Гарри поморщился: голова была чугунной и будто бы разбухшей изнутри, в районе лба. Кажется, ему снова снился этот сон, и он чуть было не проспал, а сегодня никак нельзя, иначе влетит так, что имя своё не вспомнишь. Лорд устраивал бал-маскарад, и к вечеру весь Замок должен сверкать, как медная монета. Хуже того: им тоже придётся быть там и развлекать гостей. Главное, чтобы не заставили танцевать, как в прошлый раз...</p><p>Наскоро умывшись и натянув одежду, Гарри со всех ног припустил на кухню. Башня прислуги пустовала: время, отведённое на завтрак, подходило к концу. Толкнув тяжёлые двери, он вздохнул с облегчением: все ещё были там, а значит, он успеет что-нибудь съесть. Гарри с трудом протиснулся к своим, Рон приветливо похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой.</p><p>– Снова опаздываешь, приятель, ну сколько можно. Вот наткнёшься на Филча, он тебе устроит взбучку. Оправдывайся потом.</p><p>– Плохо спал.</p><p>– Понятно. – Рон ничего не добавил, только головой покачал. Гарри знал, что он думает о его видениях, и надеялся, что Рону хватит ума не сболтнуть лишнего. Психам не место в Замке, это они тоже уяснили довольно быстро.</p><p>– На нас сегодня Большой зал, холл и башня Астрономии. И ещё праздничный ужин для гостей.</p><p>– Чёрт! Зал так и не восстановили?</p><p>– Шутишь? – Рон невесело хмыкнул и почесал массивный подбородок. – Они вчера там такой бедлам устроили, разнесли всё, даже столы пообломали. Нам теперь работы невпроворот, – он вздохнул.</p><p>– Да сколько можно уже... Третий раз за неделю.</p><p>– Годовщина победы, чего ты хочешь. Лорд ещё с месяц не успокоится.</p><p>Гарри угрюмо уткнулся в тарелку с кашей. По вечерам господа устраивали показательные дуэли, и грохот стоял такой, что слышно было даже в подземельях. Лорд любил размах и зрелища, и его окружение развлекалось на полную катушку. В такие дни лучше быть как можно незаметней и не попадаться им на глаза.</p><p>– Попробуй тут не попадайся. – Рон словно читал его мысли. – Сегодня особенно. Опять облапают с головы до ног, да ещё и Круцио угостят, чтоб знали своё место.</p><p>Он снова вздохнул и отложил пустую тарелку.</p><p>– Давай быстрее жуй, пока Филч не пришёл.</p><p>– А башня-то им зачем?</p><p>– Так Метку запускать будут. Хоть бы сбросили кого-нибудь, что ли, – пробурчал Рон, сплюнув в ведро с помоями. – Чтоб им всем провалиться.</p><p>***</p><p>День начался с того, что Лаванду с Парвати поймали за разговорами и высекли при всех, прямо в Зале наград. Теперь обе молча драили пол, морщась от каждого движения. Гарри не видел этого, узнал от Симуса – несмотря на строгие порядки, сплетни среди прислуги распространялись со скоростью света. Других развлечений в Замке не было.</p><p>Большой зал больше напоминал поле боя. Осколки стёкол, битая посуда, перевёрнутые кубки с вином, выжженные стены со следами тёмных проклятий – господа умели развлекаться на славу. Тут и там на полу чернели бурые пятна, подсохшие за ночь – то ли кровь, то ли вино; Гарри предпочитал не думать об этом.</p><p>Говорят, раньше здесь жили домовые эльфы – маленькие сморщенные существа с большими ушами, но теперь они ушли, и вся грязная работа легла на прислугу. </p><p>Гарри не жаловался. Он привык быстро; гораздо быстрее, чем другие – так же, как он, не помнящие себя, подобранные в день Последней битвы. Те частенько делали что-то не то: разбивали посуду или оставляли пыль по углам, после чего всегда бывали биты или подвешены к потолку на пару часов. Это терпимо; главное, не нарваться на одного из господ. Те никогда не отказывали себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как «отродье» корчится под Круцио. Несколько раз Гарри доводилось испытать на себе действие этого заклятия, и потом он ещё долго не мог держать щётку: руки дрожали.</p><p>Хорошо, что старик Филч не признавал магии.</p><p>Гарри повезло: должно быть, в той, прошлой жизни ему приходилось много работать руками. Он мастерски научился скоблить полы, мыть посуду, чистить кубки и столовое серебро. Справлялся раньше всех и забивался в какой-нибудь тёмный угол – благо, в Замке их было предостаточно. Учился быть незаметным, как мышь. Ему редко доставалось.</p><p>– Слышал, сегодня Снейп будет.</p><p>– С какого перепугу?</p><p>– Лорд обязал, ясно. Змей же ему зад вылизывает, так что и на праздник припрётся, не отравится.</p><p>– Как бы кто-нибудь другой не отравился – с такой-то компанией...</p><p>– С него станется – подлить что-нибудь нам на потеху Лорду.</p><p>Гарри вполуха слушал шёпот Дина и Симуса, пока на них не шикнули, припугнув плетью. Доверенный Лорда Маркус Флинт как раз пришёл проверить, как продвигается работа; эту обязанность Повелитель делегировал младшим из своих сторонников. И хорошо, что им: в этих ещё остались крупицы человечности.</p><p>О Снейпе такого, конечно, не скажешь. Гарри мало что знал о нём, да и видел-то всего пару раз, но того, что он слышал, с лихвой хватало. Личный зельевар и правая рука Тёмного Лорда, вечный обитатель подземелий. Говорят, именно Снейп когда-то убил великого Альбуса Дамблдора. Говорят, он владеет такой тёмной магией, к которой даже сам Лорд прибегает с осторожностью. Говорят, Повелитель доверяет ему, как самому себе. </p><p>Говорят, он один из <i>этих</i>. Чёрная Тварь.</p><p>– Если будет Снейп, нам точно пиздец, – шепнул Рон, когда Маркус удалился в другой конец зала. – Перед ним все рисуются, а баба Кэрроу так вообще с ума сойдёт от радости.</p><p>– Было бы куда сходить.</p><p>– Ага, – заржал он. – К Лорду-то они уже привыкли, а Снейп для них в диковинку. Особенно танцующий – бе! Гадость какая.</p><p>– Ты же всё равно его под маской не узнаешь. – Гарри захотелось, чтоб Рон заткнулся. – А танцевать он не будет, разве что со своим Лордом.</p><p>– Фу, Гарри! Ну ты и извращенец!</p><p>На Рона шикнули, и он всё-таки замолчал. Маркус, насвистывая, возвращался обратно, а оказаться лицом в ведре никому не хотелось.</p><p>***</p><p>Мутный, тёмный, как налившееся грозой небо – потолок, свечи, плывущие под ним и люди, множество людей без лиц и имён.</p><p>Облачённый в форменную мантию официанта, Гарри чувствовал себя до странности нелепо. Ему казалось, что его выставили на посмешище, хотя лицо его скрывала белая полумаска, а по залу сновала прислуга – все, как один, похожи друг на друга. Никто не стремился выделяться из толпы. Гарри надеялся, что не выделяется, и вечер пройдёт с минимальными потерями.</p><p>Большой зал, преображённый до неузнаваемости, постепенно заполнялся гостями. Роскошные мантии, пышные платья, маски всех форм и расцветок. Некоторые из них – настоящее произведение искусства, слишком хороши для тех, чьи лица скрывают. Гарри приподнял свою и потёр переносицу; без очков мир вокруг плыл, а люди, бестолково снующие мимо, казались размытыми кляксами.</p><p>Оставленный без дела, он уже начал клевать носом, когда тяжёлые двери распахнулись, и человек в уродливой маске Пожирателя смерти рыкнул зычным голосом:</p><p>– Тёмный Лорд!</p><p>Гарри внутренне содрогнулся. В полной тишине Лорд Волдеморт прошествовал через зал, к главному столу, и сердце Гарри гулко билось, вторя его шагам. Змеиная маска облепляла лицо Повелителя, как вторая кожа, тяжёлая бархатная мантия шуршала, скользя по паркету. Толпа благоговейно расступалась перед ним, и никто не обратил внимания, как двери в Большой зал неслышно открылись снова, и внутрь проскользнула чёрная тень.</p><p>– Мои верные соратники! – Вкрадчивый, шипящий голос Лорда эхом разнёсся по залу. – Сегодня важный день, великий день. День нашей безоговорочной победы над грязными предателями, покровителями магглов и грязнокровок. Три года назад, в Последнюю битву, мы истребили мерзость и гниль – раз и навсегда. Мы дорого заплатили за свою победу. И потопили старый, несовершенный мир в собственной крови!</p><p>По залу прошёлся восхищённый гул, кто-то тихо охнул, кто-то бухнулся на колени. Но никто не смел отвести взгляд от Повелителя, который медленно скользил вдоль стола, разведя руки в стороны, точно раскрывая им свои объятия.</p><p>– И теперь, благодаря нашей жертве, мы построили новый, идеальный мир! Мир, где нет места изменникам и трусам, предателям крови. И я, как щедрый предводитель, дал возможность юным, не осквернённым ещё душам, забыть свою прошлую жизнь, как страшный сон, и вместе с нами увидеть, как расцветает новая эпоха. Я подарил им будущее!</p><p>Зал взревел. Гарри почудилось, что он оглох и ослеп – так много взглядов вдруг устремилось к нему. Он в панике попытался отыскать глазами своих, но натыкался только на насмешливо-великодушные ухмылки господ, которые те прятали за масками – впрочем, не слишком усердно.</p><p>– Так давайте же достойно почтим память погибших на благо нового мира! Война закончилась – пришло время пожинать плоды. Веселитесь, мои верные союзники! С годовщиной победы!</p><p>Последние слова потонули в неистовом рёве, от которого задрожали пол и стены. Лорд щёлкнул пальцами, и пустые тарелки мгновенно наполнились едой, а кубки – вином. Восторженные гости хлынули к столам, а Гарри отправился за подносом.</p><p>Ужин – самое трудное. Обязанность прислуги – следить, чтобы хозяева и гости Замка всегда были довольны и сыты. Лорд мог бы с лёгкостью зачаровать тарелки и кубки так, чтобы те пополнялись самостоятельно, но не хотел лишать своих соратников удовольствия.</p><p>– Хорошая жопа! – Гарри пнули под зад так, что он едва устоял на ногах. Поднос брякнул и покатился по паркету, серебристое звонкое колесо, бутылка огневиски превратилась в груду осколков. Гарри приготовился к боли, и она пришла, прострелила всё его тело, каждый нерв и позвонок. Он упал на колени в лужу коричневой жижи, колесо лежало рядом, отражая свечи и зачарованный потолок.</p><p>– Вот безрукий.</p><p>– Какой милый мальчик!</p><p>– Мантию жалко, – хохотнули слева. Гарри вздёрнули на ноги, хорошенько пощупав, небрежно почистили заклинанием и отправили вытирать лужу. Повезло, что гости, добродушные и не слишком пьяные: за главным столом не отделаешься одним Круцио. Пришлось бы вылизать всё дочиста, и плевать, что там осколки, а у тебя только один язык.</p><p>Гарри бросил туда осторожный взгляд и вздохнул с облегчением: кажется, никто не заметил маленького происшествия. Лорд о чём-то переговаривался с Маской, сидящей слева – кричащее бордовое великолепие с торчащими из основания белыми перьями; Беллатрикс (не узнать её невозможно) усадила к себе на колени одну из девочек и теперь, хихикая, щекотала, не обращая внимания на слабые протестующие всхлипы; несколько Пожирателей на дальнем конце стола самозабвенно рубились в карты. Гарри отстранённо подумал, пришёл ли Снейп, и вдруг поймал взгляд человека, сидящего по правую сторону от Лорда. Чёрная мантия, чёрные волосы и простая чёрная маска – Гарри не мог разглядеть направление его взгляда, но не сомневался, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Гарри опустил глаза; паркет под ногами сверкал, начищенный до блеска. </p><p>За ужином всегда следовали танцы – старомодное развлечение потомственной аристократии, львиную долю которой составляли приспешники Лорда. Гарри не знал фамилий, только лица. Иногда, украдкой разглядывая их, он пытался вспомнить, встречал ли кого-нибудь в прошлой жизни, воскресить в памяти черты, фигуру, походку. Надеялся, что это поможет.</p><p>Глупо – наверняка куда лучше он знал своих: Рона, Дина, Невилла. Наверняка общались, учились вместе. Но теперь их лица примелькались, стали чем-то обыденным, рутинным. Он цеплялся за них, как за саму жизнь, как за то единственное, что в ней было.</p><p>Но сегодня – нет лиц, только маски. </p><p>Лорд поднялся из-за стола, хлопнул в ладоши, и это послужило сигналом. Грохнул невидимый оркестр. Гости вскочили со своих мест так поспешно, будто за ними гналась стая акромантулов. Гарри никогда не видел акромантулов, но Рона они пугали до чёртиков. Однажды его послали в Запретный лес, и все удивились, когда он вернулся живым, да ещё и к ужину успел. Все думали, что оттуда не возвращаются, но Рон словно в рубашке родился.</p><p>– Танцы! – торжественно объявил Лорд.</p><p>– Танцы! – взвизгнула Беллатрикс.</p><p>«Блядь», – подумал Гарри. Массивные столы исчезли, и зал стал огромным, как маленькая Вселенная.</p><p>Беллатрикс первой спустилась на площадку, ведя под руку одного из Пожирателей. Кажется, Лорд сегодня не танцует, ей придётся смириться. Вслед за ними десятки пар выступили вперёд, вслепую приглашая друг друга, мгновенно заполняя свободное пространство. Множество тел, сплетённых в откровенных объятиях, не знающих лица человека напротив, меняющих партнёров по многу раз за вечер. Почти оргия.</p><p>Танец – тот же секс, а для многих – прелюдия к сексу. Гарри знал, что на таких балах люди ищут себе совсем иных партнёров – на ощупь, по запаху, а потом жадно совокупляются в тёмных классах. Говорят, раньше здесь была школа, в ней обучали магии, и некоторые комнаты по-прежнему отдалённо походили на кабинеты – пустые, пыльные. Лорд многое оставил нетронутым.</p><p>Вот и теперь кто-то уже спешил покинуть бал – незаметно, чтобы не разозлить Повелителя. Но тот, кажется, вовсю наслаждался происходящим.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд был доволен. Гигантская змея Нагайна, поужинав, неслышно приползла к своему хозяину и сложила голову ему на плечо. Её клыкастая морда так подходила к его маске, а умные глаза неотрывно следили за танцующими. Они были похожи – змея и человек.</p><p>Гарри знал, что Лорд умеет говорить по-змеиному. Вездесущий Симус рассказал, он собственнолично слышал, как Повелитель отдавал приказ Нагайне. На последовавший за этим вопрос Гарри: «И что?» Симус округлил глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска. Ну да, он псих. И иногда ему кажется, будто он слышит, как тихо переговариваются змеи в Замке – <i>«Шшш, хозяин, глупцы, сссс, холодно»</i>. </p><p>Внезапно шум привлёк его внимание. Обернувшись, Гарри успел увидеть, как тот самый Пожиратель, в маске с перьями, утаскивает в толпу девушку-служанку. Мелькнули огненно-рыжие волосы – такие есть только у одной, кажется, её зовут Джинни. Джинни чем-то похожа на Рона: такая же светлая кожа и веснушки на лице. Парни с девчонками живут и работают отдельно, так что пересекаются не слишком часто. Гарри проследил за парой взглядом, сжав зубы: Джинни не протестовала, когда партнёр запустил руки ей под мантию, только отвернулась. Глаза из-под белой полумаски смотрели отстранённо-равнодушно.</p><p>Когда на его собственное плечо легла рука, Гарри сначала не понял – а после застыл.</p><p>Они не имели права отказывать. Они были бесправны. Обычно в Замке не принято домогаться прислуги, но ведь сегодня бал и годовщина в одном флаконе, так что все негласные правила летят к чёрту. «Пусть будет Круцио», – взмолился Гарри. Оркестр играл менуэт, а он совершенно не умел танцевать, и есть надежда, что он отдавит этому извращенцу ноги, и будет наказан – как обычно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну пожалуй...</p><p>Потные руки легли на задницу, мужчина в алой, как кровь, маске шумно задышал ему в ухо. Он притиснул Гарри так близко, что, казалось, ещё минута, и он изнасилует его прямо здесь. Гарри стало дурно. Он от души потоптался по блестящим лакированным ботинкам, но не добился ровным счётом ничего. Только руки сильнее сжали зад, заставив поморщиться.</p><p>А потом его рванули назад – так, что голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Гарри не удержал равновесия и уткнулся в чью-то мантию, голова кружилась, и он не слишком хорошо понимал, где находится. </p><p>Мужчина в алой маске исчез, будто его и не было. Гарри медленно поднял глаза, скользя по чёрным складкам, по бледной шее с выступающим кадыком и выше, прежде чем напороться на тяжёлый изучающий взгляд. Полчаса назад этот человек точно так же смотрел на него, сидя рядом с Лордом. А теперь он танцевал с Гарри, не позволяя отстраниться, стальной хваткой сжимая его плечи и талию.</p><p>Гарри не заметил, как они оказались у одной из боковых дверей, опомнился только, когда незнакомец с силой толкнул его вперёд и прошептал: «Иди». Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но тот уже захлопнул за собой дверь, возвращаясь в зал. Пожав плечами, Гарри поплёлся в башню прислуги; в ушах всё ещё стоял гул, а перед глазами пестрели силуэты танцующих.</p><p>Он не думал о случившемся; не думал до тех пор, пока возбуждённый Рон не ворвался в спальню и не навис над ним, прошептав со смесью страха и недоверия:</p><p>– Приятель, ты что, всерьёз трахался со Снейпом?</p><p>***</p><p>Ему сказали, Лорд вызывает его к себе.</p><p>За все три года, что Гарри в Замке, Тёмный Лорд ни разу не интересовался им, не смотрел в его сторону. Гарри был уверен, что тот вообще не подозревал о его существовании. А теперь Гарри впервые поднимался в его покои. Впервые он увидит Повелителя так близко, как позволено только равным.</p><p>Гарри не считал себя трусом. Он был уверен, что в прошлой жизни не прятался за спинами других, не предавал, не лгал, не осторожничал, не бежал от опасности. В конце концов, ему нужно было быть в чём-то уверенным, им всем было нужно.</p><p>Но сейчас страх сковывал его, мешая двигаться. И он бросил ему вызов. Он считал шаги, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, заставлял себя двигаться дальше, идти вперёд, игнорируя неприятный холодок в животе. </p><p>Гарри пересёк последний коридор и остановился напротив каменной горгульи.</p><p>– Серпенсортия. – Он ощутил странную щекотку в пальцах. Как если бы что-то рвалось изнутри наружу, но не находило выхода.</p><p>Горгулья плавно отъехала в сторону, открывая проход. Гарри медленно поднимался по кручёной лестнице, держась за перила; камень под пальцами холодил кожу. Потолок был высокий, а стены – белые, незыблемые, как скала, как весь этот огромный замок. В воздухе кружили пылинки, от которых хотелось чихать. Гарри потёр нос. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже бывал здесь. Глупо, конечно: коридоры Хогвартса зачастую похожи друг на друга, как братья-близнецы, и таких лестниц в Замке – великое множество. Должно быть, он прежде шёл по одной из них, только и всего.</p><p>Он постучал в дверь уверенно и твёрдо. Он не сделал ничего, что могло бы разозлить Лорда, не считая самого факта своего существования.</p><p>– Господин звал меня?</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, как ему следует обращаться к Лорду, но не сомневался, что выражения, готовые вот-вот сорваться с языка, не подойдут. Он приложил усилие, чтобы не думать об этом, ведь Лорд мог с лёгкостью залезть в его сознание и выпотрошить, как свиную тушку, а после убить – один взмах палочки, зелёная вспышка. Он не раз видел, как это бывает.</p><p>– О, это ты, Гарри. Проходи.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд поднялся ему навстречу, сделав приглашающий жест рукой. У него были длинные заострённые ногти и костлявые пальцы, усыпанные массивными перстнями. Он был грозен. Гарри старался не смотреть ему в лицо, но оно всё равно стояло перед глазами – не лицо человека, но восковая маска чудовища.</p><p>Гарри с опаской подошёл ближе и сел по другую сторону стола. Стол был почти пуст, да и сам кабинет тоже – несколько артефактов, назначения которых он не помнил или не знал, шкаф, заставленный книгами, да голая птичья клетка. Гарри вгляделся в тёмное пространство в углу и похолодел. Лорд довольно поцокал языком.</p><p>– Северус, друг мой, подойди ближе, – приказал он. Лорд говорил тихо, вкрадчиво, с нескрываемым удовлетворением в голосе. – Разве не видишь, ты пугаешь нашего гостя.</p><p>– Боюсь, нашего гостя пугает неизвестность, мой Лорд. Успокойте его, пока он не приготовился к мучительной и долгой смерти.</p><p>Снейп вышел из тени, не отрывая от Гарри насмешливого взгляда. Его верхняя губа дёргалась, разрываясь между улыбкой и гримасой.</p><p>– Похоже ты прав, Северус. Гарри наверняка думает, что его маленькая жизнь ничего не стоит, и мы в любой момент можем прервать её… не так ли, Гарри?</p><p>– Нет, господин.</p><p>– Нет, говоришь? Но ведь ты боишься меня.</p><p>– Не боюсь, – процедил Гарри, вскинув голову.</p><p>– Вот как? Похвально… – Лорд побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – Ты храбрец, Гарри. Мне нравятся такие. Поэтому я и позвал тебя сюда. </p><p>Гарри молчал, глядя куда-то в ворот мантии Снейпа. Лорд помолчал тоже, а потом негромко продолжил:</p><p>– Ты должен понимать, что мы такое. Мы не сторонники бессмысленных убийств и пыток. Каждая жизнь имеет свою определённую… ценность. Разумеется, это не относится к тем, кто сеет смуту в моём государстве.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул: от Лорда веяло ненавистью – зверской, пробирающей до костей. Снейп оставался невозмутимым. Должно быть, эта равнодушная личина намертво приросла к его лицу, и теперь оно потеряло всякое выражение.</p><p>– Ты понимаешь о чём я, Гарри?</p><p>– Да, мой Лорд, – выдавил из себя тот.</p><p>– Превосходно. А теперь к делу. Три года назад я подарил тебе жизнь, Гарри, и теперь хочу использовать эту жизнь в своих интересах. Иными словами, я дам тебе шанс.</p><p>– Шанс?</p><p>– Именно так. Шанс вырваться из той рутины, в которой ты вынужден существовать. Шанс возвыситься над твоими... ровесниками, стать частью нашего общества. Одним из тех, кто создаёт новый мир. Одним из нас. – Лорд понизил голос. – Я предлагаю тебе пополнить число моих сторонников, Гарри. Что скажешь?</p><p>Гарри молчал, оглушённый.</p><p>– Гарри? – тихо повторил Лорд. В комнате будто похолодало.</p><p>– Пот… отвечай же, мальчишка!</p><p>Гарри удивлённо взглянул на Снейпа, но тот стоял, белый как мел, словно воды в рот набрал. Тянуть дальше было бессмысленно:</p><p>– Это честь для меня, господин.</p><p>Лорд довольно откинулся в кресле с высокой спинкой.</p><p>– Очень хорошо. Ты сделал правильный выбор, мальчик. Разумеется, перед тем, как принять окончательное решение, мне придётся проверить твои способности. Но прежде я дам тебе возможность подготовиться – само собой, не в одиночку. Северус!</p><p>Снейп выступил вперёд.</p><p>– Ты знаешь свои обязанности. Через месяц мальчишка примет метку. Или же…</p><p>– Или что? – побелевшими губами спросил Гарри.</p><p>– О, ничего непоправимого. Один Обливиэйт ты уже пережил, переживёшь и второй. И тогда твоя маленькая, никчёмная жизнь в Замке вновь покажется тебе величайшей милостью.</p><p>Лорд рассмеялся. Гарри никогда прежде не видел его в таком благоприятном расположении духа.</p><p>– Но, Повелитель… Боюсь, месяц – это слишком маленький срок, мальчишка не успеет…</p><p>– Месяц, Северус, – отрезал Лорд, зло сощурившись. – И ни днём больше. Он должен быть готов.</p><p>Снейп коротко поклонился и сделал шаг в сторону Гарри. Холодные глаза его хищно блеснули. Взглянув в них, Гарри понял, что этот месяц станет самым долгим за всю его короткую и, в общем-то, бессмысленную новую жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>– Закрой дверь, – отрывисто произнёс Снейп. – Да с этой стороны, идиот!</p><p>Похоже, он нервничал. Или просто был не в духе, что гораздо больше походило на Снейпа.</p><p>– Сядь здесь и подожди, пока я закончу.</p><p>Он варил зелье: ярко-зелёная жижа в котле пузырилась и булькала, время от времени угрожающе шипя. Снейп помешивал её по часовой стрелке, что-то бормоча себе под нос, иногда тянулся за палочкой. Он был сосредоточен: на лбу залегла глубокая складка, брови угрожающе сошлись на переносице.</p><p>Гарри осмотрелся. Кажется, он, сам того не желая, проник в святая святых Снейпа – лабораторию. Вдоль стен тянулись стеллажи, уставленные жутковатого вида склянками – с потолка до пола, в углу стояло два дубовых стола, а остальное пространство занимали котлы и реторты всех форм и размеров. При других обстоятельствах Гарри изучил бы здесь всё, но вряд ли когда-нибудь ему представится такая возможность.</p><p>– Итак. – Снейп погасил огонь под котлом и, стянув рабочие перчатки, повернулся к нему. – Знаешь ли ты, зачем ты здесь?</p><p>– Кхм, – Гарри прокашлялся. – Волдеморт сказал, что я должен подготовиться.</p><p>Снейп прикрыл глаза.</p><p>– Давай-ка сразу проясним кое-что, По... Гарри. Первое: субординация. Ты должен называть Тёмного Лорда «Повелитель» или «господин», другие обращения забудь. Это ясно?</p><p>– Как же мне называть вас?</p><p>– Обращайся ко мне «сэр». Впрочем, ты можешь называть меня «профессор Снейп».</p><p>– Профессор? – недоумённо переспросил Гарри. – Разве вы мой учитель?</p><p>– На ближайший месяц – да. Есть вопросы?</p><p>– Нет, сэр.</p><p>– Пойдём дальше. Слово «подготовиться» здесь не слишком уместно. Тебе предстоит пройти испытания, выстояв против Тёмного Лорда, а после принять его метку. К этому невозможно подготовиться.</p><p>Гарри сжал зубы так, что услышал хруст:</p><p>– Так какое же слово будет... уместно, сэр?</p><p>– Вспомнить, что такое магия. Переступить через себя. Овладеть необходимым набором проклятий и навыков, которые помогут продержаться против Повелителя хотя бы пару минут. Научиться терпеть боль и, что гораздо важнее – причинять её. Убивать, пытать, лгать. Своим друзьям, например.</p><p>– Я не стану лгать своим друзьям!</p><p>– О, ещё как станешь. Ты станешь делать всё, что я скажу, не сомневайся.</p><p>Гарри сжал руками виски. С пола ощутимо тянуло, холод подземелий казался невыносимым. Но ярость внутри бурлила, обжигая.</p><p>– Да кем вы – вы все – возомнили себя? Я не убийца и никогда не смогу им стать! Пытайте, бейте меня, если хотите – я не боюсь боли.</p><p>– Да что ты знаешь о боли, мальчишка? – Снейп вдруг оказался рядом и встряхнул его за грудки. Холод стал практически могильным. – Неужели ты думаешь, что то, что достаётся вам от надзирателей или подвыпивших бездарных идиотов – это и есть боль? Тёмный Лорд умеет причинять такую боль, от которой нет спасения – ни здесь, ни за гранью. Она достанет тебя и там и вытравит всё человеческое.</p><p>– Я не такой, как вы!</p><p>– Так стань таким, – прошипел Снейп и оттолкнул его от себя. Гарри медленно опустился на колени, обхватив себя руками. Он задыхался.</p><p>– Вы не понимаете. Я... я скорее умру, чем приму его метку.</p><p>– И умрёшь, <i>Гарри,</i> не сомневайся. – Снейп выплюнул его имя, как последнее ругательство. – И твоя смерть будет мучительной. Ты думаешь, он пощадит тебя? Он не щадит никого. Перечить Тёмному Лорду – самоубийство.</p><p>– Вы поэтому с ним, да? – с ненавистью прошептал Гарри. – Цепляетесь за жизнь?</p><p>Снейп окаменел, а потом произнёс что-то, и сердце Гарри будто заморозили. Это не было похоже на то, что к нему применяли прежде, это было даже не Круцио, но много хуже Круцио. Снейпу даже палочка не понадобилась. Гарри рухнул на каменный пол, потолок перед глазами плыл и тонул в черноте, в груди было больно и горячо, а сердце билось медленней с каждым ударом. Удар... удар... удар... Гарри ждал, когда наступит последний. А потом Снейп снял заклятие.</p><p>– Никогда. Не смей. Дерзить мне. Глупый мальчишка! Я могу сделать так, что ты забудешь даже то, что сохранил тебе Лорд, и начнёшь ходить под себя. И тогда смерть покажется тебе избавлением.</p><p>– Я... – Гарри стоял на четвереньках, безуспешно пытаясь перестать кашлять. – Я не смогу пересилить себя. Не смогу стать... убийцей.</p><p>– Это мы скоро узнаем. Тьма не приходит вмиг, но разрастается как опухоль, паразитируя на наших страхах, чувствах, эмоциях. А в крайнем случае, – Снейп вдруг искривил рот в злой усмешке, – моей тьмы нам хватит на двоих.</p><p>***</p><p>– Что это?</p><p>– Я думал, это очевидно. Твоя волшебная палочка.</p><p>Гарри не верил своим глазам. Красивая палочка из тёмного дерева, с изящным изгибом на конце и выпуклой рукояткой, лежала перед ним на столе. <i>Его</i> палочка. Он мог протянуть руку и дотронуться до неё, почувствовать, как она идеально ляжет в его ладонь.</p><p>– Моя?</p><p>– Она была твоей – раньше. Ты – маг, Гарри. Лорд отобрал у тебя палочку, но не способность колдовать.</p><p>– И теперь он решил вернуть её мне?</p><p>– Только на время занятий. Как ты собираешься использовать проклятия без инструмента?</p><p>Гарри вообще не собирался их использовать. Но, кажется, ему не оставили выбора.</p><p>– Я... могу взять её?</p><p>– Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы. У нас мало времени.</p><p>Но Гарри всё ещё медлил. Он не мог поверить, что всё это происходит с ним – со вчерашнего дня.</p><p>– Сэр... а что если я не пройду испытание?</p><p>Снейп нахмурился и тяжело опёрся о письменный стол. Чёрные волосы упали ему на лицо, длинный нос напоминал клюв, а тень на стене угрожающе нависла над Гарри. Гарри не мог оторвать от неё взгляда: сходство с вороном стало почти гротескным.</p><p>– Что это значит? Ты собираешься подставить нас обоих?</p><p>– Я вообще не хочу во всём этом участвовать, – отчеканил Гарри. – Тёмный Лорд сказал, что сотрёт мне память, если я не справлюсь. Это было бы лучшим выходом.</p><p>Снейп долго-долго смотрел на него, а потом расхохотался, прикрыв лицо ладонью:</p><p>– Святая невинность! Как можно жить в таком дерьме и оставаться таким... ребёнком? Проклятые гриффиндорцы.</p><p>– Гриффиндорцы? Кто это?</p><p>Снейп не ответил.</p><p>– Всё, что Тёмный Лорд говорил о ценности человеческой жизни – полная чушь. Вы для него – ничто, куски мяса. Он убьёт тебя, не моргнув глазом, не оправдай ты его надежд. Для него это дело пары секунд. Поверь, чистка памяти займёт куда больше времени.</p><p>Гарри нечего было на это возразить. Он протянул руку и крепко сжал свою палочку в ладони. Она была тёплой, а от соприкосновения с кожей нагрелась ещё сильнее, пуская по венам чувство сладкой и, казалось, навсегда позабытой эйфории. Гарри чувствовал себя так, как будто после долгих странствий и лишений он, наконец, вернулся домой.</p><p>– Нравится? Это твоя магия <i>вспомнила</i> и всколыхнулась. Нам будет не так трудно освоить заклинания. Твой мозг забыл, но тело помнит всё.</p><p>Гарри очертил в воздухе дугу, палочка брызнула фонтаном сияющих искр. Он словно сросся с ней, а тёплая пульсация в ладони внушала уверенность и спокойствие. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, вся эта затея стоила того, чтобы снова колдовать. Может быть.</p><p>– Имей в виду, если ты попытаешься напасть на меня – умрёшь.</p><p>– Я не помню, как нападать. Но я чувствую... чувствую магию. Она внутри.</p><p>– Очень хорошо, – кивнул Снейп. – Сейчас мы пойдём в мой кабинет и вспомним простейшие боевые заклинания.</p><p>– Боевые? Вот так, сразу?</p><p>– У нас нет времени на ерунду! – Снейп поморщился, дёрнув щекой. – Ты не сможешь противостоять Тёмному Лорду, выпуская бабочек. Проще начать с элементарного: нападение и защита, приблизительно пятый-седьмой курс. Потом... потом будет гораздо труднее.</p><p>– Пятый-седьмой курс... Вы говорите о школе?</p><p>Снейп скинул тяжёлую мантию, оставшись в сюртуке и брюках, и сделал Гарри знак следовать за ним.</p><p>***</p><p><i>«Ступефай»</i>, – говорил Гарри. <i>«Бомбарда»</i>, – говорил он. <i>«Инкарцеро, редукто, петрификус тоталус, протего, протего, ПРОТЕГО!»</i></p><p>Палочка казалась продолжением руки. Вокруг взрывались стулья, разлетались осколками тренировочные манекены, сверкающие щиты взрезали воздух, дрожа и пульсируя. Гарри ощущал себя богом. Магия была с ним, внутри, снаружи, магия была частью его самого.</p><p>Снейп оказался прав. Тело вспомнило всё, стоило нужным словам сорваться с языка. Рука сама очертила плавную дугу, тёплая волна прострелила его – от сердца до кончиков пальцев – и вырвалась из палочки. Это было так правильно, так естественно, что Гарри недоумевал, как столько времени обходился без этого.</p><p>Снейп был недоволен. Он равнодушно отдавал указания и время от времени досадливо кривился. В эти мгновения его желтовато-бледное лицо, не знающее солнца, становилось почти уродливым. «Не слишком-то радуйся, – сказал он, когда наколдованный манекен в очередной раз отлетел в другой конец комнаты. – Это только начало». Гарри понимал, что он прав, но прямо сейчас, вновь получив то, что у него отобрали, не мог и не желал думать об этом.</p><p>Он приходил в подземелья во второй половине дня и уходил затемно, иногда – глубокой ночью. Порой Снейп выставлял его, оставаясь наедине с очередным зельем, требующим его безраздельного внимания. В такие дни Гарри старался не попадаться ему под руку, беспрекословно отдавал свою палочку и с тяжёлым сердцем поднимался к себе, предвкушая очередной разговор с друзьями.</p><p>– Какого чёрта ему от тебя всё время нужно?</p><p>На стене тускло горел факел, в камине тихо потрескивали дрова, и они придвинулись поближе к огню, спасаясь от вечного холода Замка.</p><p>– Я сто раз тебе объяснял, Рон... Ему нужен помощник с зельем, сложный заказ, личная просьба Лорда, вот тот и передал меня Снейпу во временное пользование.</p><p>– Как-то всё это странно. – Рон покачал головой. – Почему именно ты? Змей мог бы попросить кого-нибудь из младших ублюдков, у Лорда их целая куча, шатаются по Замку без дела.</p><p>«Почему именно ты?» Гарри и сам хотел бы знать, почему.</p><p>– Вряд ли с ними можно обращаться так же бесцеремонно, как с нами, – предположил Дин. </p><p>– Это Снейпу-то? Ха! Да ему на всех плевать, кроме своих зелий и Лорда.</p><p>– Да отстань ты от него, Рон, – неожиданно подал голос Невилл. – Гарри и так достаётся, вон, руки до сих пор дрожат и глаза краснючие. Гарри, мы с тобой, не слушай никого.</p><p>Невилл похлопал его по плечу и отправился спать. Остальные смотрели с сочувствием. Гарри знал, о чём они думают: Снейп – ходячая легенда, воплощение вселенского зла, за каждый косой взгляд и неосторожное слово запытает до полусмерти и не поморщится. Причинить боль для него, как сходить по нужде. Так оно и было.</p><p>И всё же, не совсем так.</p><p>После того случая, когда Снейп чуть не убил Гарри на полу лаборатории, он ни разу не наказал его. Унижал, оскорблял, поливал грязью – сколько угодно, но больше не касался – ни пальцем, ни заклинанием, если не считать коротких совместных спаррингов, в которых Гарри никогда не удавалось продержаться дольше минуты. Гарри подозревал, что причина в их изнуряющих тренировках, во время которых ему требовалась предельная концентрация и все силы, оставшиеся после ежедневных обязанностей в Замке. И всё же, каждый раз, когда из его палочки вырывался пшик, или проклятие Снейпа вырубало его, отправляя в нокаут, он инстинктивно сжимался в ожидании боли. Но Снейп только коротко комментировал: «недостаточно», «плохо», «отвратительно» – и его презрением можно было бы затопить целый город. Он сыпал приказами: «вставай», или «заново», и снова: «заново, заново, заново», пока палочка не выпадала из ослабевших пальцев, а в голове не сжималась тугая пружина, грозя расколоть её на части.</p><p>А иногда Снейп был доволен им, или Лорд был доволен Снейпом, или особо сложное зелье приносило результат – чёрт его разберёт – но Снейп встречал Гарри в почти… благоприятном расположении духа. И тогда Гарри казалось, что он не так уж плох. По крайней мере, в такие дни Гарри мог задавать ему вопросы и получать ответы – впервые просто разговаривать с кем-то, не считая прислуги в Замке.</p><p>Снейп был частью чуждого Гарри мира. Ключом к утерянному прошлому и непознанному настоящему.</p><p>– Профессор... вы ведь преподавали здесь раньше? Расскажите мне о Хогвартсе.</p><p>Они сделали короткий перерыв, чтобы Гарри смог немного восстановиться. Десять минут после трёх часов беспрерывных тренировок – не самая большая милость, но Гарри постепенно начинал привыкать к изнуряющему ритму. Снейп, кажется, даже не взмок; Гарри вообще ни разу не видел его уставшим.</p><p>– Хогвартс – бывшая школа магии. Что ты хочешь услышать? Ничто уже не имеет значения, кроме одного: здесь больше никогда не будет так, как прежде.</p><p>– А какой предмет вы вели?</p><p>– Зелья. – Снейп скривился так, будто проглотил лимон. Гарри хмыкнул:</p><p>– Я должен был догадаться.</p><p>– Ты решил завести со мной светскую беседу?</p><p>– Нет, что вы. Просто... вы учили меня, да? Расскажите, сэр. Обо мне. Немного, – выпалил Гарри на одном дыхании.</p><p>– Что именно в моём облике дало тебе понять, что я стану отвечать на подобные вопросы?</p><p>– Ну, вы ведь можете поделиться чем-то незначительным. Тем, что не поставит под угрозу покой нового государства. Я был хорошим учеником?</p><p>– Отвратительным. Ты был наглым, заносчивым, безрассудным и абсолютно бездарным в зельях.</p><p>Гарри грустно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Звучит здорово.</p><p>Снейп бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и молча наколдовал стакан воды.</p><p>– Выпей – и к барьеру. Ты не уйдёшь отсюда, пока не научишься отражать элементарное оглушающее.</p><p>– В вашем исполнении оно перестаёт быть элементарным.</p><p>– Тёмный Лорд в стократ сильнее меня. Сосредоточься!</p><p>Гарри ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.</p><p>***</p><p>Ворон был чёрен как ночь и прекрасен как дьявол. Гладкие перья – одно к одному, стальной клюв и сильные ноги с длинными изогнутыми когтями. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, но тот предостерегающе каркнул, хлопая крыльями. </p><p>– Ты сошёл с ума, Поттер, – прошипел он голосом Снейпа. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>– Зря ты это затеял. Надо было оставить меня там, подыхать. Лучше смерть, чем такая жизнь.</p><p>– Идиот. Твоя жизнь не принадлежит тебе, – каркнул Ворон и вылетел в открытое окно. Гарри выглянул в него и увидел, как чёрная стая летит мимо, окружая Замок. Сотни крыльев оглушительно хлопали по воздуху, словно кто-то невидимый бил в барабаны. </p><p>«<i>Сссмерть</i>, – услышал Гарри. – <i>Убить!</i>»</p><p>Оглянувшись, он увидел Нагайну. Огромная змея ползла к нему, пробуя воздух длинным раздвоенным языком. Гарри потянулся за палочкой:</p><p>– <i>Инсендио!</i></p><p>Змея вспыхнула, и шрам на его лбу – тоже. Гарри закричал и проснулся, прижимая ледяную ладонь к воспалённой коже. За окном медленно загорался рассвет, одевая небо в золотисто-багровый.</p><p>***</p><p>А на вторую неделю началось самое страшное.</p><p>– Мы не можем больше стоять на месте. Будем закреплять материал по ходу, а сейчас тебе пора узнать, что такое тёмная магия.</p><p>Гарри мало что помнил о магии. Снейп его просветил, конечно. Не бывает магии плохой и хорошей, говорил он, изначально она – сила, энергия, заключённая в человеке. Именно маг придаёт ей форму, именно от него зависит, будет ли эта сила разрушительной или созидательной.</p><p>– То есть, если я захочу убить человека, исходя из добрых побуждений, это можно назвать светлой магией?</p><p>Снейп как-то странно дёрнулся от этих слов, но ответил совершенно бесстрастно:</p><p>– Нет, нельзя. Убийственное заклятие не сработает, если твоя душа недостаточно черна или в ней недостаточно ненависти. Какими бы ни были твои намерения, ты должен хотеть причинить боль или лишить жизни. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока тьма не врастёт в тебя настолько, что ты больше не сможешь от неё избавиться. И тогда светлая магия станет тебе недоступна.</p><p>Снейп призвал банку с тараканами и вытряхнул одного на стол. Чёрный, жирный и крупный, он неторопливо пополз к краю, шевеля усами.</p><p>– <i>Империо,</i> – прошептал Снейп. Таракан застыл в одной позе, плавно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– Империус, заклятие полного подчинения. Одно из тех трёх, что раньше называли Непростительными. Но теперь, как ты понимаешь, в Магической Британии новые порядки. </p><p>Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от таракана, который теперь встал на задние лапки и начал подпрыгивать на месте, то ли танцуя, то ли пытаясь взлететь. Он видел, как используют это заклятие прежде, хотя среди приспешников Лорда Круциатус был куда популярнее.</p><p>– Что вы... как... – Гарри в ужасе распахнул глаза, когда таракан, приняв прежнюю позу, начал пожирать свою переднюю лапу. – Это отвратительно!</p><p>Гарри попытался отвернуться, но Снейп до боли впился в его плечо и почти ткнул носом в несчастное насекомое.</p><p>– Смотри! – приказал он. – Ты будешь делать это сам, и молись, чтобы Тёмный Лорд остался доволен.</p><p>– Я не садист!</p><p>– <i>Круцио!</i></p><p>Таракан упал на спину и забился, суча по воздуху оставшимися лапками. Гарри попытался закричать, но не смог издать ни звука.</p><p>– Вижу, это заклятие тебе знакомо, – ровно произнёс Снейп. – Тогда перейдём к последнему... <i>Авада Кедавра!</i></p><p>Гарри догадался, что сейчас произойдёт, прежде чем из палочки Снейпа вырвалась зелёная вспышка. Таракан дёрнулся в последний раз и застыл.</p><p>– Твоя очередь.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на живого таракана, выползшего из банки и с любопытством изучавшего мёртвое тело сородича, и покачал головой:</p><p>– Я не могу.</p><p>– Гарри... – Снейп с присвистом выдохнул и откинул со лба взмокшие волосы. Гарри с удивлением отметил, что он, кажется, нездоров: на лбу выступил пот, а обычная бледность сменилась почти мертвенной, – мне казалось, мы это уже выяснили. Если откажешься подчиняться, на твоём месте может оказаться кто-то из твоих друзей. Или, – он кивнул на мёртвое насекомое, – на его месте.</p><p>А потом устало добавил: «У нас нет выбора», хотя Гарри и так это знал.</p><p>И всё же... если бы не это «нас», он бы вывалил на Снейпа поток проклятий – и будь что будет. Гарри уже начинало казаться, что смерть от его руки – лучшее решение. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что Снейп не станет его убивать, скорее, отдаст на растерзание Волдеморту. </p><p>Что ожидает самого Снейпа в случае провала, конечно, совершенно не беспокоило Гарри, проклятый ублюдок заслуживал самой жестокой кары, но...</p><p>– Почему вы помогли мне? Тогда, на балу?</p><p>Снейп замолчал надолго, повернувшись лицом к двери и глядя куда-то в пространство. Всё это время Гарри неприлично пялился на его нос – длинный и изогнутый, похожий на птичий клюв. Но кого здесь, в конце концов, волновали приличия?</p><p>– Я узнал твоего... партнёра. На редкость мерзкий тип, любитель крови и дешёвых удовольствий. Однажды он до смерти запытал слугу в своём поместье и так возбудился, что устроил оргию там же, на глазах у гостей. Даже Тёмный Лорд не слишком одобряет подобное.</p><p>Гарри передёрнуло:</p><p>– Что ж... значит, мне повезло. А почему вы?..</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Почему вы не стали... ну...</p><p>Снейп неожиданно разъярился не на шутку.</p><p>– Что ты несёшь, мальчишка?! Считаешь, мне доставляет удовольствие трахать бывших учеников?</p><p>Гарри опустил голову. Он вдруг представил, как направляет палочку на толстяка в алой маске, как тот вопит и корчится в судорогах, а Гарри снова и снова шепчет: «Круцио!» – и улыбается. Потом увидел Рона, и Невилла, и рыжую Джинни, и других – тех, кто был ему ближе, чем кто бы то ни было. Своих названных братьев и сестёр. Он сказал:</p><p>– Я попробую. Попробую научиться, сэр. </p><p>Снейп кивнул и протянул ему палочку. Гарри направил её на таракана, сосредоточился и твёрдо произнёс:</p><p>– <i>Империо.</i></p><p>***</p><p>Первое Непростительное удалось ему только через три дня, да и то не слишком хорошо – тараканы и пауки сбрасывали его, стоило Гарри хоть на мгновение отвлечься. Снейп поджимал губы и терпеливо учил его ненависти. «Ты когда-нибудь ненавидел, Гарри? – спрашивал он. – Тёмного Лорда, Беллу, меня, всех тех, кто обрёк тебя на это?». «Представь, как однажды ты отомстишь нам, как заставишь нас пожалеть о том, что мы сделали с тобой, со всеми вами». Его глаза горели лихорадочным блеском, где-то там, в их глубине, плескалась мутная чёрная тьма – огромная и мёртвая, как его душа, как безлунное небо над Замком. Гарри сжимал зубы и взмахивал палочкой; он даже попытался заклясть Снейпа, но у него, конечно, не получилось. </p><p>– Щенок! – орал Снейп, брызжа слюной. – Мы лишили тебя всего, всего! Покажи же, на что ты способен!</p><p>Паук суетливо перебирал лапками по столу, совершенно не собираясь корчиться от боли и уж тем более падать замертво.</p><p>Наконец, Снейп сдался.</p><p>– Бездарность, – выплюнул он презрительно. – У нас нет времени возиться с этим. Мы вернёмся к Непростительным чуть позже.</p><p>***</p><p>– Гарри, не спишь?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и протёр глаза. Справа, на расстоянии вытянутой руки темнел силуэт Рона. Была глубокая ночь, и другу отчего-то вздумалось перебраться на «кровать» Гарри. Тот решил, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего.</p><p>– Рон... ты чего?</p><p>– Да я это... поговорить хотел. – Рон явно был смущён и шептал смущённо: – О личном.</p><p>– Неужели это нельзя было сделать днём?</p><p>Гарри раздосадовано сел, опёршись на подушку. От усталости раскалывалась голова, а шрам на лбу неприятно зудел. Симус слева недовольно завозился во сне.</p><p>– Да нет, понимаешь, тут такое дело... Я сегодня видел девчонок.</p><p>– Тоже мне, событие.</p><p>– Нет, ты послушай! Помнишь Гермиону?</p><p>Гарри вспомнилось умное лицо в обрамлении густых каштановых волос, тонкие руки и твёрдый, совсем не женский взгляд. Она? Или нет?</p><p>– Не уверен.</p><p>– Ну, такая, стройная, красивая, волосы ещё эти, непослушные... Представляешь, сегодня она мне улыбнулась.</p><p>Гарри захотелось побиться головой о стену, но стен поблизости не оказалось, только пол.</p><p>– И ради этой новости ты разбудил меня посреди ночи?</p><p>– Гарри, как ты не понимаешь? А вдруг... вдруг я ей нравлюсь, – выдавил Рон совсем тихо. Гарри мог только догадываться, как пылает сейчас его лицо.</p><p>– Ну, так это же хорошо. Или нет?</p><p>– Да, наверное. – Рон выглядел озадаченным. – Но это так странно. Знаешь... мне кажется, что я знал её раньше. Ну, понимаешь? Раньше, до <i>всего</i>.</p><p>Гарри плотнее закутался в одеяло и повернулся к Рону спиной.</p><p>– Тебе кажется. </p><p>Он закрыл глаза. Слова Рона звучали приглушённо, словно пробивались к нему сквозь толщу воды, словно кто-то забил ему уши ватой. В оконное стекло била дробь, капли змейками ползли по нему, скапливаясь у подоконника, срывались и падали вниз. А вскоре дождь заполонил собой всё, и не осталось ничего, кроме его настойчивого стука да мокрого лета, неотвратимо наступавшего на Замок.</p><p>***</p><p>Всё, что Гарри знал о себе, с лёгкостью могло уместиться на клочке пергамента (у Снейпа были такие – сухие, шершавые, исписанные мелким убористым почерком). Бывший ученик Хогвартса, двадцать лет, маг, в прошлом без труда вызывавший патронуса, но не способный правильно смешать горечавку и гной бубонтюбера. Из своей прошлой жизни он унаследовал волшебную палочку, талант уборщика и странный шрам на лбу, который воспалялся без всякой видимой причины. Когда-то Гарри встал на борьбу с тёмными силами и проиграл, а теперь собирался пополнить их ряды. Он презирал себя, но это не помогало приблизиться к разгадке, кто он и на кой чёрт сдался Лорду.</p><p>
  <i>– Почему он выбрал меня?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Тёмный Лорд мне не докладывает о своих мотивах. А сейчас, если ты замолчишь, мы, наконец, сможем продолжить.</i>
</p><p>Снейп вёл себя странно. Гарри всё чаще ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд, прочесть который не мог, как ни пытался. В этом человеке было так много всего, что Гарри удивлялся, как Снейпа до сих пор не порвало на части. Гарри почти видел, как его тёмное нутро бьётся о каменно-твёрдую внешнюю оболочку, но не может вырваться на свободу. Он думал: если содрать со Снейпа кожу, вместо живой плоти под ней обнаружится гранит.</p><p>Он выуживал из него информацию по крупицам, по обрывкам случайно обронённых фраз.</p><p>
  <i>– Пот… – Снейп осёкся, нахмурившись.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Договаривайте!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Поттер! Доволен, мальчишка?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снейп всё-таки сорвался, но Гарри не испытал желанного облегчения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Это моя фамилия, да? – тихо спросил он. – Почему Лорд отобрал у нас даже такую малость?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снейп беззвучно выругался и вздохнул:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Что ты знаешь о Последней битве?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Совсем немного. Вы не даёте нам возможность узнать больше, вы держите нас взаперти, как диких зверей!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– И всё-таки?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Тёмные победили, Орден Феникса уничтожен, а мы оказались здесь. Но при чём тут моя фамилия?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Лучше тебе помалкивать об этом, – задумчиво сказал Снейп. – Не произноси её в Замке лишний раз.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Я ни черта не понимаю. – Гарри вцепился руками в волосы.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– А ты и не должен. Всё, что тебе положено знать, Тёмный Лорд великодушно оставил в твоей голове.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Вы чудовище!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Вот как? – Снейп, кажется, забавлялся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Вы убили Альбуса Дамблдора!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Какая осведомлённость. А сколько людей убил Альбус Дамблдор, ты случайно не в курсе?</i>
</p><p>Помимо мощного интеллекта и необъяснимой несдержанности рядом с Гарри у Снейпа было ещё одно бесценное преимущество – домашняя библиотека.</p><p>Когда Гарри впервые зашёл в его кабинет, щедро уставленный книжными стеллажами, у него вспотели ладони. Книги были повсюду: на полках, на полу, на столе. Толстые древние фолианты в потёртых обложках, всевозможные учебники и пособия, волшебные книги, негромко ворчащие или издающие слабое свечение. На письменном столе Снейпа лежала раскрытая газета; «Ежедневный пророк» – прочёл Гарри. Он едва успел рассмотреть обложку – Тёмный Лорд в роскошной мантии улыбается, обнажив мелкие зубы – как Снейп испепелил газету взмахом палочки.</p><p>Прислуга не читала газет, а книги были под строжайшим запретом. Библиотека охранялась сигнальными чарами, и лезть туда никто не решался – себе дороже. Разве что Гермиона... Рон как-то упомянул – шёпотом, по секрету, что видел, как она кралась по коридору, прижимая к груди несколько потрёпанных томов. «Книжная воровка», – сказал он с восхищением и почти благоговейным ужасом. Гарри разделял его восторг: так уж вышло, что знания у них ценились едва ли не больше, чем еда и тепло. Любые слухи, сплетни, подслушанные разговоры и краденые газеты помогали частично восстановить картину происходящего за пределами Замка. А если повезёт, то и прошлого, отобранного Волдемортом.</p><p>Библиотека Снейпа едва ли могла сравниться с библиотекой Хогвартса, но Гарри и этого хватало за глаза. Конечно, Снейп не подпускал его к полкам, но всё же позволял читать некоторые учебники – те, что были необходимы им для занятий. «Это вынужденная мера», – отрезал он, но тем не менее разрешил просматривать даже те параграфы, которые не имели отношения к тёмной магии. Он варил зелья, усадив Гарри так, чтобы держать его в поле зрения, а тот жадно припадал к книге, подсвечивая себе палочкой. Конечно, там не было ничего об истории Замка или войне с Волдемортом, но Гарри всё равно был благодарен Снейпу, хоть и знал, что благодарность – последнее чувство, которое тот заслуживает.</p><p>Во время этих бесконечно долгих вечеров, заполненных теорией и практикой, с Гарри происходили странные вещи: он постепенно начинал понимать, почему многие сильные волшебники поддаются очарованию тёмных искусств.</p><p>– Тёмная магия – это не только инструмент для убийств и пыток. Тёмная магия – это тонкая и прекрасная наука, позволяющая волшебнику раскрыть свой потенциал и достичь действительно высокого мастерства.</p><p>Глаза Снейпа загорались, когда он рассказывал о тёмных силах. И ещё иногда, редко – когда смотрел на Гарри. В другие моменты лицо его, как и прежде, ничего не выражало.</p><p>Снейп заставлял Гарри произносить заклинания, от которых всё его тело наполнялось силой и энергией. И чем отвратительней получался эффект, тем больший прилив сил испытывал Гарри. Он тренировался на трансфигурированных насекомых и мышах – так было проще убедить себя, что боль, которую они испытывают – ненастоящая. Он травил их удушливым газом, сдирал шкуру, ослеплял, рассекал на части, и внутри росло нечто (чёрное, чёрное), что должно было бы пугать его, но не пугало. «Я мог бы делать это бесконечно», – подумал он однажды, поднимая палочку над головой, как шпагу, как символ свободы. Если бы сейчас в подземелья спустился кто-то из Пожирателей, он бы проклял и его, не раздумывая.</p><p>Снейп дёрнул бровью и одарил Гарри странным взглядом. Его мантия была прожжена в нескольких местах, а порванный рукав и вовсе пришёл в негодность. На белой, синеватой от выпуклых вен коже чернела, пульсируя, метка Волдеморта. </p><p>***</p><p>– Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время вокруг слишком много странностей? – спросил его Рон как-то за обедом.</p><p>Гарри не мог с ним не согласиться. С тех пор, как он побывал в покоях Лорда, странности преследовали его на каждом шагу. Что-то происходило, что-то, что нарушало привычный уклад жизни обитателей Замка. Тёмный Лорд нервничал: он прекратил увеселительные мероприятия и почти перестал появляться на публике. Пожиратели, встревоженные поведением своего Повелителя, напротив, зверствовали, как никогда, срываясь на прислуге по поводу и без. Младшие из них старались чаще покидать Хогвартс и постоянно шептались по углам, внимательно следя, чтобы их никто не подслушал. Рон не спал по полночи, бегая на свидания с Гермионой, и всё чаще бросал на Гарри подозрительные взгляды. Глупый, ему бы о себе думать да о своей книжной воровке; если в Замке хоть кто-нибудь узнает про их роман, вздёрнут обоих, не тратя сил на проклятия. Слово «любовь» было чем-то вроде магии или имени Альбуса Дамблдора – новые Непростительные, кара за которые – смерть.</p><p>Весь Замок словно обезумел. А Снейп неожиданно стал пропадать без всякого предупреждения.</p><p>После ужина Гарри исправно спускался в подземелья, но был готов к тому, что на его стук никто не ответит. Обычно это длилось день-два, не больше, после чего Снейп встречал его, хмурый и раздражённый, и держал потом до глубокой ночи. Время стремительно таяло, и из отведённого Лордом месяца оставалось чуть меньше двух недель.</p><p>В то утро у Гарри заболел шрам. Не так, как бывает после кошмаров или настойчивых попыток вспомнить прошлое, но так, будто его лоб долго и беспощадно плавят на медленном огне. Его знобило. Он сказался больным, и ребята, видя его состояние, пообещали прикрыть перед Филчем, в случае чего. Всё-таки они хорошие – настоящие, единственные друзья.</p><p>Кое-как запихав в себя обед и проспав ужин, Гарри нехотя поплёлся в подземелья. Ему пришло в голову, что Снейп – личный зельевар Лорда, и у него наверняка найдётся подходящее зелье. Вряд ли он стал бы намеренно мучить своего ученика – теперь, когда дорога каждая минута. </p><p>Гарри думал об этом, спускаясь вниз по длинным каменным лестницам. Он вспомнил, как Снейп вышел из себя, узнав, что он не в состоянии колдовать после того, как утром схлопотал двоекратное Круцио от Макнейра. Гарри впервые видел этого человека таким разгневанным. В какой-то миг ему даже стало страшно за Макнейра – тот наверняка не подозревал об особом задании Лорда, а теперь влип, сам того не зная. С тех пор палач демонстративно обходил Гарри стороной, что, впрочем, не мешало ему отыгрываться на его друзьях.</p><p>Гарри постучал и едва не взвыл, когда дверь оказалась заперта. Он не хотел идти в больничное крыло, зная, какую помощь там могут оказать такому, как он. Но, похоже, другого выхода не оставалось.</p><p>Снейп не появился ни на второй день, ни на третий. Беспокойство Гарри нарастало. Он не знал, чего хочет больше: смерти ублюдка или его возвращения. Но когда, спустя несколько дней, дверь в комнаты Снейпа распахнулась ему навстречу, Гарри испытал необъяснимое облегчение. </p><p>– Сэр?</p><p>Кабинет пустовал. Гарри решительно пересёк его и толкнул дверь лаборатории. Снейпа не было и там, зато были разбитые склянки и тёмная дорожка, ведущая в комнату напротив, где Гарри прежде не доводилось бывать. Наклонившись, он ткнул в неё пальцем: тёплое, красное.</p><p>На негнущихся ногах Гарри дошёл до приоткрытой двери и заглянул внутрь. Незнакомая комната оказалась спальней Снейпа. Хозяин спальни лежал на кровати, полы его мантии разметались вокруг изломанными крыльями. Он был без сознания.</p><p>– Профессор! – Гарри вгляделся в пепельно-белое лицо и осторожно прикоснулся к шее, ощупал горло. Пульс под пальцами бился неровными толчками.</p><p>Запрещая себе думать о том, что делает и что ему за это будет, Гарри расстегнул на Снейпе мантию, сюртук и рубашку, обнажив тощую грудь, и осмотрел торс на предмет повреждений. Тело Снейпа украшали многочисленные ссадины и гематомы, а на боку обнаружилась рваная рана, пропитавшая мокрым его одежду. Гарри не мог использовать свою палочку, но, на счастье, читал толстенный фолиант «Исцеление магией» и всё ещё помнил, как выглядят кроветворное и заживляющее зелья.</p><p>На то, чтобы отыскать их среди склянок с готовыми составами, ему потребовалось пять минут. Ещё две – чтобы разжать Снейпу рот и влить в него лекарство, три – чтобы промыть рану и щедро залить её бадьяном. В подземельях было холодно, и Гарри укутал Снейпа в мантию, как в саван.</p><p>Пульс успокоился, но Снейп, похожий на мертвеца, всё ещё внушал опасения. Гарри присел рядом и осторожно погладил его руку – костистую, синевато-бледную. Лицо Снейпа ничего не выражало, на губах запеклась корочка тёмной крови. Гарри попытался стереть её пальцем, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он наклонился поцеловать Снейпа в приоткрытый рот и почувствовал на своём лице его тяжёлое хриплое дыхание.</p><p>Потом он сбежал и снова вернулся, вспомнив, что забыл снять со Снейпа ботинки. Во рту горчило от чужих зелий, и Гарри беспрестанно облизывал пересохшие губы. В спальне тускло горел ночник, и он не сразу понял, что Снейп исчез. Вместо него на кровати раскинулся чёрный ворон с оборванными перьями.</p><p>***</p><p>– Что ты себе позволяешь, Поттер?!</p><p>Снейп набросился на Гарри, стоило тому переступить порог его кабинета. Он всё ещё был бледен, но твёрдо стоял на ногах и брызгал ядом вдвое усердней обычного.</p><p>– Вы сами сказали, что не стоит лишний раз произносить мою фамилию, сэр.</p><p>– Как ты посмел… как ты только посмел… – Снейп подскочил к нему и резко рванул на себя. Верхние пуговицы рубашки покатились по полу. – Всё такой же дерзкий, заносчивый мальчишка, точно как…</p><p>Он осёкся, впившись в Гарри внимательным взглядом. Тот дёрнулся в его хватке, но Снейп держал крепко. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что его мозг сейчас вывернут наизнанку, но тут зрачки Снейпа расширились, и он отпустил его.</p><p>– Итак, Поттер, – сказал он спокойно. – Что мы имеем? Ты без спроса проник в чужую спальню и рылся в моих запасах. Как думаешь, что сделал бы любой другой на моём месте?</p><p>– Я спас вам жизнь, сэр. И вы, – <i>вы не любой другой</i>, – вы не станете наказывать меня. Я зачем-то нужен вам и вашему Лорду.</p><p>– Какая самоуверенность. – Снейп повернулся к Гарри спиной. – Ты слишком много на себя берёшь. Впрочем… полагаю, нет смысла отрицать очевидное. Ты действительно нужен мне, Гарри. </p><p>Сглотнув, Гарри вытер ладони о рубашку.</p><p>– Я не понимаю.</p><p>– Пришло время дать ответы на некоторые твои вопросы. Садись. – Снейп кивнул ему на жёсткое кресло и сам сел за письменный стол. Переплёл пальцы, хрустнув суставами. – Спрашивай, Поттер. Я же вижу, ты места себе не находишь.</p><p>– Что происходит, профессор? – сказал Гарри звенящим голосом. – Хогвартс стоит на ушах, Лорд набирает новых сторонников, а вы внезапно исчезаете на три дня и возвращаетесь едва живой.</p><p>Снейп задумчиво поводил пальцем по губам.</p><p>– Нынче… неспокойные времена. Не всё так благоприятно, как хочет показать Тёмный Лорд. Он действительно захватил власть в Магической Британии, но одна страна – это далеко не весь мир. – Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – В последнее время Сопротивление набирает обороты. По стране уже пошли волнения – пока не опасные, но уже тревожные. Тёмный Лорд напуган. Он боится революции, шпионов и крыс.</p><p>– Сопротивление?.. Но откуда?</p><p>– Победа Тёмных не была безоговорочной. Лорд не смог уничтожить весь Орден Феникса. Многие погибли, но некоторым удалось бежать. Что случилось с остальными, ты и сам знаешь.</p><p>Гарри казалось, будто его оглушили.</p><p>– Нет, не знаю... не знаю.</p><p>Снейп бросил на него красноречивый взгляд.</p><p>– Я предложил Тёмному Лорду эту идею, и она пришлась ему по душе. Вместо того чтобы убить вас – детей, вчерашних школьников – вырастить из вас послушных слуг, которые не вспомнят и своего имени… день за днём наблюдать, как вы прогибаетесь, унижаетесь, не имея возможности что-либо изменить, вбить вам в головы чужие идеалы – слишком заманчивая перспектива, чтобы от неё отказаться. </p><p>– Прекратите, прекратите! Меня сейчас стошнит, Снейп, вы просто…</p><p>– Я просто спас жизнь тебе и твоим друзьям, – устало закончил он. – Другого выхода не было. Вы были окружены и беспомощны – жалкая кучка упрямых храбрецов, решивших умереть за идеи, сути которых не понимали.</p><p>– Лучше бы я умер! – заорал Гарри, вскочив на ноги. – Лучше бы он убил меня! Почему, почему ты не дал ему убить меня?!</p><p>Лицо напротив исказилось и поплыло перед глазами. Снейп дёрнулся, будто порывался встать, но только сильнее сжал кулаки.</p><p>– Я не мог позволить ему убить тебя, – прошептал он. – Это самое малое, что мне оставалось, всё, что было в моих силах…</p><p>– Ты оставил меня в живых, чтобы я стал игрушкой Лорда! Его послушной марионеткой!</p><p>– Нет, не для этого, – тихо ответил Снейп. – Ты… многого не знаешь.</p><p>– Я больше не хочу ничего знать. – Гарри отвернулся. – Ты сослужил своему хозяину хорошую службу, Ворон.</p><p>Он услышал шаги за своей спиной, но не сдвинулся с места. Снейп положил руку на его плечо и сжал, не позволяя вырваться.</p><p>– Да, это так. Я тот, кого вы называете Чёрной Тварью. Но ваши легенды сильно преувеличены.</p><p>– В чём? Разве вы не служите Лорду верой и правдой?</p><p>– Нет никаких «нас», – усмехнулся Снейп. – Есть только я и моя анимагическая форма, которая временами действительно пригождается Тёмному Лорду. А то, что вы считаете Стаей – всего лишь магия в высшем её проявлении.</p><p>– Иллюзия? – не поверил Гарри.</p><p>– Не совсем. Скорее, копии. В отличие от иллюзий, они не бесплотны и способны приносить вред вместе с магом, который эти копии создал. Убить их невозможно, только разрушить. Но в основном это, конечно, для усиления эффекта. – Снейп поморщился.</p><p>– Вы пошли бы ради него и не на такое, верно?</p><p>– Нет, не ради него, – помедлив, ответил он. – Хотя приказы Лорда и не то, что следует игнорировать. Мне… нужна была эта сила. Чтобы закончить то, что начал Альбус Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри поднял на него удивлённые глаза. Взгляд Снейпа совершенно остекленел, словно был направлен не на Гарри, а внутрь себя самого. Его рот искривился в хищном оскале.</p><p>– Тёмный Лорд не победил, о, нет! Он никогда не был так близок к провалу, как сейчас. И знаешь, что самое главное, Поттер? Он даже не подозревает об этом.</p><p>– Вы ненавидите его, ведь так? – догадался Гарри. – Вы ненавидите его больше всего на свете.</p><p>Снейп не шелохнулся, но в голосе его было торжество:</p><p>– Ты прав. Я хочу его убить.</p><p>– Тогда почему вы до сих пор не сделали этого?</p><p>– Я не могу этого сделать, – сказал Снейп и посмотрел на Гарри. – Убить Лорда Волдеморта способен лишь один человек. </p><p>И, заметив раздражение в его взгляде, добавил: </p><p>– Ты, Поттер.</p><p>***</p><p>Это бред, абсурд, редкостная чушь. Гарри ни на секунду не поверил Снейпу. Он рассмеялся ему в лицо, и тогда Снейп куда-то ушёл, чтобы вернуться с толстой книгой в руках – такой пыльной, словно её не доставали целую вечность.</p><p>– История великих войн, – сказал он, вручая её Гарри. – Читай с конца, там обе Магические: Первая и Вторая.</p><p>Гарри оглушительно чихнул, взметнув вверх облачко пыли. Страницы слиплись и хрустели под пальцами. <i>«Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Однажды-Выжил...»; «Единственный человек, переживший смертельное проклятие...»; «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть лишился своего могущества...»</i> Он углубился в чтение.</p><p>– Мальчик-Который-Выжил героически пал в Последней битве? – Его трясло, и зубы отбивали барабанную дробь. – Что это значит? Вы хотите сказать, что это...</p><p>– Твой шрам, – произнёс Снейп, и Гарри внезапно понял. Дотронулся рукой до лба и покачал головой:</p><p>– Но я жив.</p><p>– И об этом никто не знает. Никто кроме Лорда и его ближайшего окружения.</p><p>– Не могу поверить, что я – символ Сопротивления. – Гарри помотал головой. – Чёртов воин света. И весь мир считает меня мёртвым.</p><p>– А теперь представь, что будет, если они узнают правду, – прошептал Снейп. – Только представь...</p><p>– Если вы были на стороне Дамблдора и знаете, как обстоят дела у мятежников, почему бы вам не рассказать им эту правду?</p><p>– Ты действительно считаешь, что меня станут слушать? Гарри, я – доверенное лицо Тёмного Лорда. Его правая рука. Они поверят только в одном случае: если увидят тебя собственными глазами. Но, как ты понимаешь, в Хогвартс никто из них соваться не станет.</p><p>– В этой книге ничего не сказано о том, почему я должен убить Тёмного Лорда, – вспомнил Гарри. – Оттого, что не погиб от его Авады?</p><p>И тогда Снейп рассказал ему совсем уж невероятную историю о пророчестве, подслушанном однажды в пабе «Кабанья голова». Гарри слушал и не мог поверить, что такой нелепый, бессмысленный пустяк раз и навсегда исковеркал его жизнь. А теперь...</p><p>– «И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой», – повторил он вслед за Снейпом. – Вы действительно в это верите?</p><p>– У нас нет права на ошибку, – помолчав, ответил Снейп. Он всё ещё был болен и очень бледен. – А теперь замолчи и послушай меня внимательно.</p><p>Он говорил долго: о предстоящем испытании, во время которого Лорд должен быть доволен и расслаблен, о своих планах, о каком-то зелье, которое может частично ослабить магию противника, о том, что Гарри просто необходимо во что бы то ни стало освоить третье Непростительное. «Ты убьёшь Тёмного Лорда, – сказал он спокойно – так, словно зачитывал прогноз погоды. – Когда придёт время, нацелишь палочку ему в лоб. Я позабочусь об остальном».</p><p>Из всей этой речи Гарри понял только одно: он стал частью чужого изощрённого замысла, впутался в жестокую игру, из которой нельзя выйти, не доиграв до конца. А может, был в ней с самого рождения.</p><p>– Ты сможешь бежать, Гарри. Смерть Тёмного Лорда развяжет руки Ордену Феникса. Вместе вы спасёте остальных.</p><p>– Когда вы собирались сказать мне правду? Почему не сделали этого сразу?</p><p>– Я должен был быть уверен, что ты готов идти до конца, – бесстрастно ответил Снейп, изучая его лицо. – Тьма уже пустила в тебе корни вместе с яростью и ненавистью. Это то, что нам нужно.</p><p>– Неужели в вас нет совсем ничего человеческого? – тихо спросил Гарри.</p><p>– Ты мыслишь не теми категориями, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Оглянись вокруг. Посмотри, во что превратился этот мир. В твоих силах сделать его лучше, избавив от Лорда раз и навсегда.</p><p>– И став чудовищем?</p><p>– Ты можешь спасти всех, – настойчиво повторил он. – А даже если так… иногда цель оправдывает средства.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Гарри поднялся к себе в башню, друзья встретили его напряжённым молчанием.</p><p>– Привет. – В груди неприятно кольнуло предчувствие, но Гарри поспешно затолкал его подальше, – что-то случилось?</p><p>Он заставил себя не отводить глаз. Ребята переглянулись. Раскрытая пасть камина дышала огнём и плевалась в ковёр мелкими тлеющими угольками.</p><p>– Эй, да в чём дело?</p><p>Рон молча поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Гарри. Лицо его исказилось от отвращения. Оглядевшись, Гарри разглядел на лицах друзей точно такое же выражение.</p><p>– Мы всё знаем, – сказал Рон. – Мы знаем, чем ты занимаешься у Снейпа.</p><p>Должно быть, весь ужас происходящего отразился на лице Гарри, потому что Рон презрительно скривился и сплюнул ему под ноги.</p><p>– Эрни слышал, как Драко Малфой обсуждал это с младшим Ноттом. Я до последнего надеялся, что он ошибся... Лорд хочет воспитать из тебя послушного щенка, а Снейп обучает тёмной магии.</p><p>– Это не так, Рон, – пробормотал Гарри. – Вернее, так, но…</p><p>– Каково это, Гарри? – холодно спросил Рон. – Каково это – ходить под Лордом?</p><p>– Вы не понимаете. – Гарри отчаянно хотел достучаться до друзей, но в глубине души чувствовал, что всё бесполезно. – Снейп на самом деле на нашей стороне, он…</p><p>– И ты хочешь, чтобы мы поверили в эту чушь? – Симус вскочил на ноги, сжав кулаки. – Или, может быть, сам веришь в неё? Да ты просто жалкий трус.</p><p>– Я не…</p><p>– Трус! Предатель! Грязный педик!</p><p>– Что? – Гарри не поверил своим ушам.</p><p>– Ты подставил Снейпу зад, чтобы он вернул тебе палочку!</p><p>Гарри попытался возразить, но ему не давали сказать и слова. Остальные тоже поднялись и теперь наступали на него, и каждый в молчании говорил о том, о чём не стеснялся кричать Симус. Презрительный взгляд Дина, неверящий – Невилла, разочарование на лицах Терри, Майкла, Джастина…</p><p>– Вы не имеете права судить меня, – отчеканил Гарри, глядя им в глаза. – Не имеете права судить о том, чего не знаете. Я не предавал вас, и если моих слов вам недостаточно, то дальнейший разговор не имеет смысла.</p><p>Ему вдруг стало катастрофически наплевать. Захотелось вернуться в холодные подземелья, сжать в руке палочку, прогнать изнутри это гадкое равнодушие.</p><p>Ребята снова переглянулись и окружили Гарри плотным кольцом.</p><p>– Ты прав, разговор не имеет смысла, – твёрдо сказал Рон. – Такому как ты не место рядом с нами.</p><p>«Сейчас ударит», – подумал Гарри и сам шагнул вперёд. Камин затрещал и обдал их каскадом алых обжигающих искр.</p><p>***</p><p>– Что это такое?</p><p>Гарри обречённо закрыл глаза. Не стоило надеяться, что он не заметит.</p><p>– Поттер... – Его мягко, но настойчиво потянули за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. – Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Гарри повиновался и встретился с привычно равнодушным взглядом Снейпа. Вблизи этот человек оказывал на него странное воздействие: Гарри сначала бросило в жар, а потом сразу в холод. «Только не спрашивай», – взмолился он, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза и пытаясь понять, где заканчивается радужка и начинается зрачок. Но, кажется, Снейп не собирался задавать вопросов.</p><p>Он сходил за какой-то склянкой, усадил Гарри в кресло и сам смазал его синяки и кровоподтёки. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а прикосновения – почти нежны. Боль ушла, оставив после себя приятное тёплое покалывание.</p><p>Потом они устроили дуэль, но Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться. А ещё не давали покоя спина и шея, которые затекли после ночи, проведённой в жёстком кресле. Гарри так и не рискнул подняться в общую спальню.</p><p>– Это никуда не годится. – Снейп опустил палочку и стремительно прошёлся по комнате. Казалось, он над чем-то напряжённо размышляет. – Тебе нельзя возвращаться туда. Все наши усилия полетят к чёрту.</p><p>– Вы отлично знаете, что мне некуда идти, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Можно подумать, у нас тут курорт со всеми удобствами.</p><p>– Ты можешь остаться здесь, – неожиданно бросил Снейп, и его слова эхом повисли в воздухе. Глядя, как вытянулось лицо Гарри, он хмыкнул:</p><p>– Дважды предлагать не стану. Но со мной ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем в своей спальне.</p><p>Гарри бесшумно осел в кресло. Сердце колотилось так, что он всерьёз испугался откинуть копыта раньше, чем всё-таки доберётся до Лорда. Или Лорд до него – это уж как повезёт.</p><p>Взгляд Снейпа, рассеянно скользнувший по его телу, был обжигающим и немного безумным. Он улыбался так, будто уже знал, какое решение примет Гарри, будто знал все его прошлые и будущие решения. Шагнув в его объятия, Гарри думал, что Снейпу известно о нём то, что неизвестно больше никому, неизвестно даже самому Гарри. Он думал, что почти ничего не знает о Снейпе и совершенно не хочет узнать больше.</p><p>Ему было много, слишком много. Белое-белое тело, тонкая кожа, покрытая сетью шрамов, как паутиной, жадные бесстыдные руки, прерывистое дыхание. Гарри окунался в него, как в пропасть, и там, на самом дне видел тёмное полотно неба, усыпанное брызгами ослепительных звёзд. Звёзды взрывались и падали, Гарри цеплялся за простыни и кричал, и дышал всем телом, позволяя Снейпу раскрывать себя, брать себя, целовать себя. Он изучал губами бесконечные изгибы и изломы, он стонал, запрокинув голову, он хватал Снейпа за волосы и кусал за шею, любуясь тем, как расцвечивается метками его кожа. Снейп шипел и вбивал его в матрас, его лопатки под ладонями Гарри ходили ходуном, тёмное небо опасно кренилось, и Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы, наконец, позволить ему упасть.</p><p>Снейп спал крепко, как спит бесконечно уставший человек, а Гарри лежал рядом, перебирая его волосы, седеющие у висков, и никак не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так сильно хотел жить.</p><p>***</p><p>Ворон звал его за собой. Он сидел на шпиле Астрономической башни и смотрел на него внимательным чёрным глазом.</p><p>– Я не могу, – покачал головой Гарри. – Я не умею летать, как ты.</p><p>Он вспомнил, что когда-то у него была волшебная метла, и поискал её взглядом – но, разумеется, безуспешно.</p><p>– Карр, – ответил Ворон и призывно захлопал крыльями. Гарри протянул к нему руки:</p><p>– Лети сюда, Снейп. Давай же, вернись ко мне.</p><p>Но Ворон напрочь отказывался понимать его или попросту забыл человеческую речь. Он взлетел и сделал над головой Гарри круг, постепенно поднимаясь всё выше и выше – почти незаметный в чёрном грозовом небе.</p><p>– Нет! – Гарри свесился с балкона, полной грудью вдыхая воздух, влажный от грядущего дождя. – Не оставляй меня здесь, слышишь?</p><p>Небо над ним было безграничным и таким свободным. Да что он, в сущности, теряет? О чём ему жалеть, за кого держаться, когда всё, что у него есть в этой жизни ценного – это небо, небо и крошечная чёрная точка, почти исчезнувшая за тучей?</p><p>Счастливо рассмеявшись, Гарри перелез через перила, раскинул руки – и шагнул вниз.</p><p>***</p><p>Ему казалось, что всё изменилось, и даже неприкрытая ненависть друзей и ежедневная рутинная работа почти не задевали его. У него была цель, он считал дни до встречи с Лордом – и наслаждался каждым из них. Отдавая себе отчёт в том, что через неделю всё может закончиться, он упивался своим новым состоянием и видел мир ярким, как никогда.</p><p>Снейп больше не отлучался, не оборачивался вороном, не варил зелий. Выжимая из Гарри все соки днём, ночами он доводил его до исступления и щедро делился теплом, чтобы наутро вновь вернуться к привычному отчуждению. Это было правильно: Гарри не позволял себе расслабляться и думать о чём-либо, кроме предстоящего испытания.</p><p>В тот вечер Снейп был непривычно собран и как будто даже взволнован. Он стоял спиной к двери и делал что-то со своей головой, водя палочкой у виска. Серебристая нить тянулась от её кончика к небольшой сверкающей чаше, стоящей на столике в углу.</p><p>Гарри беззвучно сел, не решаясь отвлекать его.</p><p>– Ты достиг некоторых успехов, – сказал Снейп, не оборачиваясь. – Но прежде чем ты будешь готов встретиться с Тёмным Лордом, тебе придётся научиться ещё кое-чему.</p><p>Гарри нервно поёрзал на стуле.</p><p>– Окклюменция. Наука, которая поможет закрыть твоё сознание от вмешательства посторонних. Как ты, должно быть, слышал, Лорд – большой любитель подобного.</p><p>– То есть, он может... – Осознав, чем им обоим грозит такое вмешательство, Гарри покрылся бисерным потом. Снейп, наконец, оставил в покое чашу и обернулся.</p><p>– Да, он может. И твоя задача – показать ему то, что он хочет увидеть. В противном случае нас ждут большие неприятности.</p><p>Гарри внимательно выслушал всё, что рассказал ему Снейп о легилименции и способах блокировки сознания, стараясь не отвлекаться на его низкий, глубокий голос, от которого тяжелело в паху, а лицо начинало пылать, точно ошпаренное. Сцены прошедшей ночи стояли перед глазами, и хотелось подойти, дёрнуть за ворот мантии и крепко поцеловать, чтобы убедиться в том, что он действительно имеет на это право.</p><p>– К барьеру. – Снейп вертел в руке палочку. Гарри послушно встал напротив, усилием воли прогоняя воспоминания. Но Снейп их, конечно же, увидел, стоило ему прошептать: <i>«Легилименс!»</i> и ворваться в сознание Гарри.</p><p>– Плохо. – Он протянул Гарри руку, помогая подняться. – Ты думаешь не о том, Поттер. Сосредоточься, или нам никогда не победить Тёмного Лорда!</p><p>Чем дальше они пробовали, тем более сомнительной казалась победа. Снейп проявлял невиданное доселе терпение, кормил Гарри шоколадом и предлагал всё новые и новые методы блокировки. «Щитовые чары – слишком грубо, но для начала подойдут и они». И финальное: «Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, Гарри. Доверься мне».</p><p>А потом что-то произошло, и Гарри оказался в сознании Снейпа.</p><p>Он пробыл там не меньше минуты и закричал, разрывая контакт. Он лежал на полу, шрам пульсировал острой болью, а перед глазами сновали образы, сотни образов: мальчик с огромной шляпой на голове, булькающие котлы в кабинете зелий, маленький Гарри на метле, бешеный рёв трибун, золотистый мячик в его руке... Снейп, наблюдающий за троицей друзей из-за угла, Снейп, заслоняющий их от оборотня, Снейп, корчащийся под Круцио, Снейп, убивающий седобородого волшебника...</p><p>– Гарри. Гарри!</p><p>Кто-то бил его по щекам.</p><p>– Да вставай же ты! Проклятие...</p><p>Гарри оттолкнул его руки и с трудом поднялся на ноги.</p><p>– Оставь меня одного.</p><p>– Поттер, – нахмурился Снейп.</p><p>– Я скоро, – пообещал Гарри и, пошатываясь, побрёл прочь. Снейп давно не человек, но он должен встать на место Гарри. Снейп должен дать ему немного времени. Снейп должен показать ему эти воспоминания, должен никогда их не показывать. Снейп должен...</p><p>***</p><p>А к утру Гарри вспомнил всё.</p><p>Он проснулся в постели один и, поняв что произошло, спокойно заправил кровать и отправился на поиски Снейпа. Тот обнаружился в лаборатории – застёгнутый на все пуговицы, знакомый до отвращения.</p><p>– Ты ведь подстроил это заранее, не так ли?</p><p>Снейп обернулся на голос и смерил Гарри пристальным взглядом, в котором не было ни капли удивления.</p><p>– Вчера на окклюменции сработал катализатор, и твоё подсознание прорвало щиты, выставленные Тёмным Лордом. Я... допускал такую возможность.</p><p>– Ты всё знал, – выплюнул Гарри, дрожа от гнева. – Ты знал ещё тогда, когда затевал весь этот цирк. Знал, что всё этим кончится.</p><p>– Не надо делать из меня дьявола, Поттер, – холодно сказал Снейп. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. – Ты хотел вернуть свои воспоминания, так чем ты теперь недоволен?</p><p>– Чем недоволен?! Я... мы... господи...</p><p>– Поздно оплакивать свою поруганную невинность, – скривился Снейп. – Никто не тащил тебя в мою постель силком.</p><p>– Бог мой, как я мог подумать, что ты...</p><p>– Да, Поттер?</p><p>Гарри скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем произнёс это.</p><p>– Вчера ты специально впустил меня в своё сознание!</p><p>– Даже если так, что тебя удивляет?</p><p>– Я ненавижу тебя. – Гарри схватился за голову и медленно сполз на пол. – Как же я тебя ненавижу...</p><p>Лицо Снейпа на мгновение дрогнуло и вновь превратилось в восковую маску.</p><p>– Это правильно, Поттер, – прошептал он. – Этого я и добивался. Ненависть – вот то, что поможет нам победить. Обрати её против Тёмного Лорда – теперь, когда ты вспомнил, чего он тебя лишил. И тогда у тебя получатся Непростительные.</p><p>Гарри подошёл к письменному столу и извлёк на свет свою палочку. Взвесил в ладони, сжал, выпустил пару искр на пробу. Снейп неотрывно следил за каждым его движением.</p><p>– <i>Круцио!</i> – произнёс Гарри, глядя ему в глаза. И когда Снейп в агонии рухнул на пол, в них было неприкрытое торжество.</p><p>***</p><p>– Так-так... и далеко ты собралась?</p><p>Лестрейндж. Гарри замер, не дойдя до поворота, и поспешно вжался в стену. Инстинкты требовали развернуться и поискать другую дорогу до подземелий, но второй голос показался знакомым.</p><p>– Отпустите, – тихо попросил он. Гарри осторожно выглянул из-за угла – Гермиона... грудь болезненно сдавило, изнутри поднялась горькая удушливая волна. Напугана, безуспешно пытается что-то спрятать за спиной. Напротив – Рудольфус, настойчиво теснит её к нише возле каменной статуи. Плохо дело.</p><p>– Ну-ка, что это тут у нас... твою ж мать!</p><p>Гарри услышал звонкий шлепок пощёчины. Он сжал зубы и закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с подступающим бешенством.</p><p>– Ах ты дрянь! Где взяла, говори!</p><p>– Нашла.</p><p>– Врёшь!</p><p>Удар, ещё один – о стену. До Гарри донёсся сдавленный стон.</p><p>– Где взяла книгу, проклятая воровка?!</p><p>– В библиотеке...</p><p>– Вот сука, – выругался Лестрейндж. – Там сигнальные чары. Говори, кто дал тебе палочку!</p><p>– Никто, – звонким голосом ответила Гермиона. – У меня нет палочки.</p><p>– А ну-ка, я проверю...</p><p>За углом завозились, зашуршала одежда, послышалось громкое сопение Лестрейнджа и тихий всхлип Гермионы.</p><p>– Тихо, дрянь, – горячо зашептал Рудольфус. – Пикнешь – убью, поняла? Сладкая...</p><p>Влажный звук поцелуя, треск рвущейся ткани. Гарри опомнился, только когда стоял позади Лестрейнджа, который уже успел задрать Гермионе юбку и приспустить собственные штаны. Его белеющий зад так и просил разукрасить его парочкой режущих заклинаний.</p><p>– Отпусти её.</p><p>Лестрейндж молниеносно обернулся и с минуту молча таращился на неожиданное препятствие, ошалев от такой наглости.</p><p>– Гермиона, беги! – крикнул Гарри, пытаясь взглядом передать то, что хотел, но не мог сказать ей вслух. Но та словно приросла к полу, в изумлении распахнув глаза. </p><p>Лестрейндж, наконец, очнулся и зарычал, направляя на Гарри палочку:</p><p>– Дерзкий щенок! Соскучился по хорошей порции Круцио? Это можно устроить.</p><p>– Разве ты не узнаёшь меня? – Гарри вдруг расхохотался, сотрясаясь всем телом. – Знаешь, что тебе будет, если я сегодня не смогу держать палочку?</p><p>Лестрейндж нахмурился.</p><p>– Протеже Снейпа? – Он глянул на Гермиону и поджал губы. – Проваливай отсюда.</p><p>– Бери выше. – Гарри всё ещё смеялся. – Слышал, что приказал Повелитель? Через три дня...</p><p>– Замолчи! – зло шикнул на него Лестрейндж. Потом спрятал палочку и, оттолкнув Гермиону, застегнул штаны.</p><p>– Не играй с огнём, парень. Через три дня посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, – произнёс он с неприкрытой угрозой и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь, прихватив с собой конфискованную книгу. Гермиона нерешительно подошла к Гарри, который сидел на полу, продолжая трястись от смеха, и дотронулась до его плеча:</p><p>– Спасибо. </p><p>– Не нужно. Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от моего особого статуса.</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на него долгим задумчивым взглядом:</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты впутался в это не по своей воле. Делай то, что должен, и не осуждай себя, если это ничему не поможет. И без того найдутся желающие.</p><p>Гарри удивлённо вскинул голову. Гермиона ободряюще ему улыбнулась и протянула руку, как всегда протягивала её раньше:</p><p>– Вставай. Ты ведь спешил куда-то, разве нет?</p><p>Поколебавшись, он крепко сжал её маленькую тёплую ладонь.</p><p>***</p><p>После памятного разговора со Снейпом Гарри вернулся в свою башню и теперь приходил только на время тренировок, вкладывая в них все силы, что у него оставались, и даже те, которых у него уже не было. Они почти не говорили, и Снейп выглядел так, будто его совершенно не заботит этот факт. Гарри не мог похвастаться ни его выдержкой, ни притворством, ни отсутствием сердца: ему казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Снейп, с его многолетней привычной ненавистью. Снейп, с его чуткими пальцами и нежными поцелуями. Снейп, убивший Дамблдора. Снейп, мечтающий убить Волдеморта. Как разобраться в этом и не слететь с катушек?</p><p>Он предполагал, что Снейп даст ему какой-то инструктаж, распишет свой план в деталях, но тот то ли откладывал разговор до последнего, то ли и вовсе решил пустить всё на самотёк. Гарри не собирался торопить его, но однажды на завтраке увидел, как Майкл что-то пишет в потёртый, бог знает где найденный дневник с разбухшими от воды страницами – и застыл, глядя в одну точку. Потом вскочил, едва не свернув со стола посуду, и со всех ног бросился в подземелья.</p><p>– Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Снейп, поднимая голову от своих записей. – Поттер, на тебе лица нет.</p><p>– Ничего не выйдет... наш план никуда не годится, – задыхаясь, прошептал Гарри. Завтрашний день вдруг предстал ему невероятной, неизмеримой катастрофой, и он испытал такой ужас, что подогнулись колени. Он упал бы, если бы Снейп мгновенно не оказался рядом и не поддержал его со спины.</p><p>– Успокойся! – Он встряхнул его за плечи и развернул к себе, заглядывая в глаза. – Что за вздор ты несёшь?</p><p>Гарри беспомощно таращился на Снейпа, сжав губы, и не знал, как открыть рот и сообщить ему тайну, которую поклялся унести в могилу. А потом почувствовал мягкую, но настойчивую щекотку в голове и обречённо впустил Снейпа в своё сознание.</p><p>На жёстком, сосредоточенном лице явственно проступило облегчение. Снейп коротко вздохнул и вдруг прижал Гарри к своей груди – так крепко, что затрещали рёбра.</p><p>– Что вы... пустите... – Гарри обмяк и задышал носом, вцепившись в Снейпа враз ослабевшими пальцами, не в силах ни оттолкнуть, ни притянуть ближе. Тот прижался щекой к его голове.</p><p>– Глупый мальчик. Я давным-давно знаю о хоркруксах Тёмного Лорда. Альбус не мог не подстраховаться на случай, если вы не справитесь с поставленной задачей. Слишком многое стояло на кону.</p><p>– И мы не справились.</p><p>– Это неважно. Хоркруксы Тёмного Лорда уничтожены. Все, кроме... одного.</p><p>– Но как тогда...</p><p>– Нагайна будет мертва – завтра, в тот же миг, когда умрёт её хозяин. И тогда всё закончится.</p><p>– Всё закончится, – тупо повторил Гарри. – Закончится?..</p><p>– Обещаю, – серьёзно сказал Снейп, зачем-то погладив Гарри по щеке. – Уже завтра.</p><p>Они тренировались весь день, до глубокой ночи, пока Гарри не свалился без сил прямо на холодный каменный пол. Тогда Снейп тяжело взвалил его на руки и отнёс в спальню, игнорируя возмущения и протесты. Он обтёр лицо Гарри губкой, вымоченной в освежающем отваре, смазал плечи и спину настоем, снявшим напряжение с усталых мышц, растёр ему руки и ступни. Гарри был так вымотан, что почти не удивился неожиданной перемене в поведении Снейпа. </p><p>– Останешься со мной? – спросил он. Снейп хмыкнул в ответ, забираясь в постель и укрывая одеялом их обоих.</p><p>– Спи.</p><p>– А как же последний инструктаж?</p><p>– Утром, всё утром. Сейчас ты всё равно ни на что не годен.</p><p>Гарри обиделся на такое заявление и пообещал себе во что бы то ни стало доказать Снейпу обратное. Утром. Непременно.</p><p>***</p><p>Ночью Гарри проснулся оттого, что его осторожно ласкали под одеялом. Снейп прижимался к его спине и шептал в затылок что-то неразборчивое. Сонно улыбнувшись, Гарри прогнулся в пояснице и потёрся о его вставший член. Снейп рыкнул, накрывая Гарри собой, и покрыл его лицо лихорадочными поцелуями.</p><p>– Северус... – Гарри поспешно раздвинул ноги и выгнулся на постели, глухо застонав. Страсть снедала его, но он должен был, просто обязан сказать это: – Если сегодня я умру...</p><p>– Замолчи. – Снейп заткнул ему рот ребром ладони. Его пальцы сновали между ягодиц, заставляя подаваться вперёд и подрагивать в нетерпении. </p><p>– Но если умрёшь... ты... умфх... </p><p>– Не желаю слышать подобных глупостей, – рявкнул Снейп и плавно толкнулся внутрь. Гарри закатил глаза, вжимаясь в него так сильно, что мышцы таза свело судорогой. А через минуту уже совершенно не помнил, что хотел сказать.</p><p>***</p><p>В полдень в дуэльном зале собрались почти все жители Замка. Исключение составляли младшие из сторонников Повелителя, которые ещё не допускались к подобным мероприятиям, и прислуга. И те, и другие исполняли свои ежедневные обязанности, старательно делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.</p><p>Пожиратели негромко переговаривались друг с другом и все как один бросали насмешливые взгляды на пару, стоящую поодаль, у окна. Кто-то хихикал, кто-то нетерпеливо потирал руки: инициация всегда непредсказуема, но всегда представляет собой отменное зрелище. Жаль, что Тёмный Лорд так редко её устраивает.</p><p>Гарри не видел их, не слышал шепотков за спиной: он молча смотрел в окно, на светлый летний пейзаж, украшенный удивительно чистым, без единого изъяна, небом. Высокое, ярко-голубое с нежным розоватым отливом, оно походило на небо из его снов, вот только Ворон теперь был гораздо ближе, чем в тех видениях.</p><p>Словно в подтверждение своих мыслей он почувствовал ладонь Снейпа на плече и обернулся, встретившись взглядом с тёмными запавшими глазами. Снейп сегодня почти так же бледен, как в тот вечер, когда истекал кровью в своей спальне, а Гарри напоил его зельями и впервые...</p><p>«Ты помнишь, что нужно делать?» – спрашивал его взгляд. Гарри медленно кивнул, чувствуя, что вновь погружается в липкую пучину страха. Сегодня утром он принял антидот к зелью, ослабляющему магические способности – если верить Снейпу, по традиции Тёмный Лорд выпьет из кубка и угостит своего нового сторонника. Снейп не посвятил Гарри в детали плана, наотрез отказавшись рассказывать, как именно собирается разобраться с Нагайной и Пожирателями. Ещё одна предосторожность: если Волдеморту всё же удастся увидеть что-то в голове Гарри, у них ещё останется крошечный шанс воспользоваться другим планом.</p><p>Здесь и сейчас всё зависит только от него. Лишь бы не дрогнула рука, лишь бы Лорд ничего не заподозрил. Если Гарри будет достаточно убедителен в своём желании присоединиться к Волдеморту, тот расслабится и сможет ему доверять. И тогда...</p><p>Дверь распахнулась, и шепотки мгновенно стихли. В полной тишине Гарри услышал гулкие шаги, прежде чем спиной почувствовал пристальный взгляд Лорда. Он заставил себя повернуться и посмотреть в алые змеиные зрачки.</p><p>– Повелитель. – Он склонился так низко, как только мог, краем сознания отмечая удивление в глазах присутствующих. Волдеморт одобрительно хмыкнул и подошёл ближе, остановившись в паре шагов от Гарри. Тот потянулся к бледной уродливой руке и почтительно коснулся её губами. Рука была ледяной, и Гарри передёрнуло.</p><p>– Рад тебя видеть, Гарри, – мягко сказал Лорд. – А теперь встань и взгляни на своего Повелителя.</p><p>Гарри послушно поднял подбородок и позволил Волдеморту рассмотреть себя. Почувствовав грубое вторжение в свой разум, Гарри поспешно расслабился, поднимая на поверхность благоговение, страх и отчаянное желание понравиться Повелителю.</p><p>– Что ж, хорошо. – Голос Тёмного Лорда звучал удовлетворённо. – Полагаю, мы можем начинать.</p><p>Сердце Гарри колотилось, и рука, принявшая палочку из рук Снейпа, мелко дрожала. К счастью, это можно было списать на волнение. Гарри не смотрел на Снейпа, но ощущал его молчаливую поддержку, и это помогало хоть как-то примириться с происходящим.</p><p>Лорд пересёк зал, и Пожиратели как по команде расступились, образовав широкий круг. Представление начиналось.</p><p>– Я думаю, ты догадываешься, что тебе предстоит, не так ли, Гарри?</p><p>– Да, мой Лорд.</p><p>– Ты должен противостоять мне, применяя те знания, которые Северус вложил в твою голову за этот месяц. Используй всё, что пожелаешь, но постарайся, чтобы я не был разочарован.</p><p>Гарри молча поклонился.</p><p>– А напоследок, – Волдеморт плотоядно оскалился, по-видимому, выражая радостное предвкушение, – я приготовил для тебя нечто особенное. Оно и решит исход сегодняшнего вечера. Тебе всё ясно, Гарри?</p><p>– Да, Повелитель.</p><p>– Превосходно. – Лорд одним движением извлёк свою палочку, чем-то неуловимо похожую на палочку самого Гарри. – Тогда мы начнём прямо сейчас.</p><p>И, не успел Гарри подготовиться, как в него полетело первое заклятие.</p><p>От неожиданности он едва успел отклонить слепящий огненный шар, но его щит оказался недостаточно прочным, и Гарри отлетел к стене, с трудом устояв на ногах. Смех Пожирателей оглушил его, зарождая глубоко внутри холодную, клокочущую ярость. Гарри стиснул зубы и сам атаковал Волдеморта, с облегчением ощущая привычный боевой азарт, который всегда присутствовал на тренировках со Снейпом.</p><p>Очень скоро он понял, что дуэль с Тёмным Лордом не имеет с этими тренировками ничего общего.</p><p>Волдеморт почти не принимал участия в сражении. Он, забавляясь, посылал навстречу Гарри то ураганный вихрь, то ледяные стрелы, то дьявольские силки, то толпу нежити, и Гарри приходилось стремительно перемещаться по залу, уклоняясь от множества противников одновременно. Очень скоро он начал задыхаться и отступил в угол, выкрикивая заклинания одно за другим, оглушённый звуком собственного голоса. В висках пульсировала кровь, кровь пропитала мантию Гарри, но он почти не чувствовал боли, поглощённый неистовым ритмом битвы. Он ставил щиты, заставлял пущенные в него заклятия бумерангом отлетать обратно, раздирал на куски инфери и волшебных тварей; он совершенно потерял ощущение реальности, перестав отличать светлую магию от тёмной. Когда Гарри, задохнувшись, упал и попытался скинуть с себя удушающее заклятие, то с ужасом осознал, что его палочка исчезла. Должно быть, он выронил её при падении и теперь обречён, конечно же, обречён, Лорд сочтёт испытание проваленным. Злые слёзы подступили к глазам. Ему хотелось выкрикнуть своё последнее проклятие или попросить у Снейпа прощения за то, что подвёл его, подвёл их всех, но из горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип, а в глазах начали лопаться сосуды. «Это конец», – отстранённо подумал Гарри, но тут сила, сдавливающая шею, ослабла, и в лёгкие с хрипом ворвался воздух.</p><p>Гарри вдыхал его полной грудью, и никогда ещё воздух не казался ему таким сладким.</p><p>Открыв глаза, он разглядел перед собой полы длинной болотно-зелёной мантии. Волдеморт.</p><p>– Вставай, Гарри.</p><p>Судя по интонации, Лорд вовсе не был разозлён. Скорее, доволен. Гарри тихо застонал и с трудом встал на четвереньки, продолжая бессмысленно разглядывать болтающиеся перед его лицом складки мантии.</p><p>– Сколько, Северус?</p><p>– Восемь минут и сорок шесть секунд, Повелитель.</p><p>– Вот как? – удивлённо переспросил Лорд. – Весьма и весьма впечатляюще.</p><p>Держась за вывернутое плечо и шатаясь как пьяный, Гарри поднялся и, наконец, увидел лицо Лорда – тот с любопытством изучал его, чуть улыбаясь:</p><p>– Ты показал хороший результат, Гарри. Немногим удавалось продержаться дольше.</p><p>Гарри огляделся по сторонам. В глазах Пожирателей больше не было ни презрения, ни насмешки.</p><p>– Спасибо, мой Лорд, – хрипло прошептал он, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Кто-то сунул ему в руку чашу с бордовой жидкостью, и Гарри замутило: на миг ему показалось, что придётся пить кровь. Но нет, это только вино. Вино?.. Ну, конечно!</p><p>Вскинув голову, Гарри с облегчением увидел в руках у Лорда точно такую же чашу. Драко Малфой с бутылью в руке поймал его взгляд и тут же отвернулся, презрительно скривив губы. Интересно, знает ли он?</p><p>– Твоё здоровье, Гарри. – Волдеморт поднял чашу, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Долгожданная прохлада обожгла горло, и он не заметил, как выпил всё до последней капли.</p><p>– Ну что ж, – сказал Лорд, когда Малфой унёс поднос. – Пришло время переходить к главному блюду. Руквуд!</p><p>Руквуд выступил вперёд и, поклонившись, исчез за дверью, чтобы вскоре вернуться, волоча за собой худую темноволосую девушку. Гарри вгляделся в её лицо, и воскресшая память с готовностью откликнулась, услужливо подсказывая имя. Ромильда Вейн.</p><p>– Вот, привёл. Мерзавка пыталась пробраться в ваши покои, мой Лорд. – Руквуд толкнул её на пол. – Сказала, что искала меч Гриффиндора.</p><p>Ромильда вскинула испуганные, огромные от потрясения глаза и тут же опустила их, скукожившись на полу. Лорд задумчиво поиграл палочкой.</p><p>– Значит, воровка, – холодно произнёс он. – Разговаривать с ней не имеет смысла. Каждый, кто нарушает законы моего государства, должен понести заслуженное наказание.</p><p>Ромильда беззвучно зарыдала, сотрясаясь всем телом. Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от её маленькой грязной фигурки, распластанной посреди дуэльного зала. Казалось, на него снова наложили удушающее заклятие: грудь сдавило, точно в тисках.</p><p>– Гарри! – Из транса его вывел голос Волдеморта. – Ты до сих пор не продемонстрировал нам умение применять заклятия, прежде известные как Непростительные... Пора исправить это досадное недоразумение.</p><p>Гарри медленно обернулся и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот стоял напряжённый, с горящим взглядом, в котором Гарри прочёл свой приговор.</p><p>Ромильда всхлипнула и посмотрела на Гарри с отчаянной надеждой. Маленькая глупая Ромильда... Когда-то она дарила ему конфеты, сдобренные Приворотным зельем, надеясь влюбить в себя, а теперь должна встретить от его руки страдания и смерть.</p><p>Стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, Гарри высоко поднял палочку над головой:</p><p>– <i>Империо!</i></p><p>Во взгляде Ромильды что-то погасло, а лицо приобрело потерянное выражение. Слушая восхищённый шёпот Пожирателей, Гарри почти физически ощутил громадное облегчение Снейпа.</p><p>Он заставил Ромильду станцевать и спеть, вызвав дружный смех у зрителей представления, которые вскоре тоже начали подкидывать команды:</p><p>– Пусть сиськи покажет!</p><p>– Да нет же, пускай совсем разденется!</p><p>Гарри пришлось выполнить и эти пожелания. Ромильда стояла посреди огромного зала, голая, беспомощная, и улыбалась мягкой доверчивой улыбкой. Гарри с тревогой отметил, что лица Макнейра, Лестрейнджа и Нотта уже приобретают похотливое выражение, но, к счастью, Волдеморт заскучал и сделал Гарри знак переходить к следующей части.</p><p>К трудной, бесчеловечной, совершенно невыполнимой части.</p><p>– <i>Круцио!</i> – закричал Гарри так громко, что сам испугался своего голоса, вложив в этот крик всю ненависть, которую испытывал к окружавшим его нелюдям. Ответный крик Ромильды поднялся к потолку, перешёл в визг, а после – в протяжный звериный скулёж, исполненный невыносимого страдания.</p><p>А Пожиратели вокруг аплодировали, смеялись и улюлюкали, наслаждаясь зрелищем, только Снейп за спиной Гарри застыл молчаливой статуей да Волдеморт довольно улыбался, поглаживая Нагайну по чешуйчатой голове.</p><p>– Смерть ей! – завопила Беллатрикс, сгибаясь пополам от хохота. – Смерть паршивой воровке!</p><p>– Убить! – поддакнули другие.</p><p>Гарри дёрнул палочкой, сбрасывая заклятие, и посмотрел на Волдеморта. Тот одобрительно кивнул ему.</p><p>– Убей её, Гарри. – Его вкрадчивый голос казался оглушающим. Гарри перевёл взгляд на Снейпа, потом на Ромильду, чей крик в сознании Гарри всё не прекращался, разрывая его барабанные перепонки – и нацелил палочку ей в грудь. </p><p>Гарри показалось, что вся его жизнь – прошлая и нынешняя – за одно мгновение пронеслась перед ним, полная счастья и боли.</p><p>– <i>Авада Кедавра.</i></p><p>В последний миг его палочка очертила широкую дугу, и зелёный луч, дрогнув, ударил точно в грудь Волдеморту.</p><p>Его тело ещё падало, а огромная змея, зашипев, уже прыгнула на Гарри, широко раскрыв смертоносную пасть. Огненный вихрь из палочки Снейпа бросился ей наперерез и настиг Нагайну в нескольких дюймах от цели.</p><p>– ЛОЖИСЬ!</p><p>Гарри упал, опалённый огнём, но тот, в пару мгновений расправившись со змеёй, принял лик дракона и атаковал Пожирателей.</p><p>Началась паника.</p><p>Гарри лежал, уткнувшись лицом в пол, а вокруг бушевал Адский огонь, раздавались истошные вопли сжигаемых заживо. В голове пульсировала мысль: «Я смог, смог, смог», великое зло раз и навсегда покинуло эту землю, а выживет ли он теперь – какая, в сущности, разница?</p><p>Посреди всей этой суматохи его вдруг коснулась знакомая рука, мягко развернула, откинула со лба мокрые волосы, потрогала шрам. Гарри увидел над собой безумное, пепельно-серое лицо Снейпа, а ещё – огонь, повсюду, куда ни глянь, прекрасная и смертоносная стихия.</p><p>– У тебя огненный нимб над головой. – Гарри улыбнулся Снейпу: – Красиво...</p><p>Снейп ничего не ответил, только погладил его по волосам. У него дрожали руки, и выглядел он как живой мертвец – Гарри даже испугался, не случилось ли чего непоправимого.</p><p>– Теперь он мёртв? – нетерпеливо спросил Гарри. – Волдеморт мёртв?</p><p>– Почти, – ответил Снейп и зачем-то направил на него палочку. Гарри улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.</p><p>***</p><p>– Смотри! – Гермиона показала пальцем вниз, на одну из Хогвартских башен. – Ты видишь это?</p><p>Рон свесился с балкона и вгляделся в странную чёрную субстанцию, больше всего напоминающую разъярённый рой крупной саранчи. Очень крупной саранчи.</p><p>– Похоже на стаю летучих мышей. Только разве они не должны спать в такое время?</p><p>– Или вор<i>о</i>н... – задумчиво протянула Гермиона. Внезапно она застыла и перевела на Рона взгляд, полный недоверчивого ужаса.</p><p>– Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? – спросила она.</p><p>Рон неверяще помотал головой. Не сговариваясь, они вновь взглянули на чёрную стаю, окружившую башню. Птицы словно обезумели: бились в окна, врезались в стены и кричали, кричали, раскрывая стальные клювы.</p><p>Рон поспешно оттащил Гермиону назад, в безопасный коридор. В нос ударил резкий запах дыма.</p><p>– Плохо дело, – сказала Гермиона. – Думаю, нам лучше остаться здесь. Огонь до нас вряд ли доберётся.</p><p>– Но Стая... а что если они...</p><p>– Всё это только легенда, Рон. Всего лишь легенда.</p><p>Рон вздохнул, но послушно вышел вслед за ней на балкон. Они молча взялись за руки.</p><p>***</p><p>Через два часа после начала инициации вооружённый до зубов отряд Ордена Феникса аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса. Их было немного, но они ожидали подкрепление в самое ближайшее время.</p><p>Получив анонимное письмо, в котором сообщалась дата смерти Лорда Волдеморта, они были готовы к чему угодно, в том числе и к тому, что наткнутся на ловушку, но увиденное повергло их в шок.</p><p>Старый добрый Вредноскоп Аластора Грюма молчал, и члены Ордена, посовещавшись, отправили на разведку небольшую группу. Она и обнаружила опустевший Хогвартс, несколько насмерть перепуганных Пожирателей младшего поколения и дуэльный зал, дотла выжженный Адским огнём. Весь пол устилал пепел, в котором с помощью магии удалось обнаружить останки Волдеморта и сорока двух его приспешников.  </p><p>В соседней комнате, укрытый белым покрывалом, лежал Гарри Поттер, погибший, согласно всем известным источникам, в битве за Хогвартс три года назад. И сейчас он совершенно точно был мёртв – абсолютно и безоговорочно.</p><p>***</p><p>Чёрный ворон летит по небу, наслаждаясь долгожданной свободой. Он не знает, почему долгожданной, как не знает и того, какой груз настойчиво тянет его к земле, не давая расправить крылья. Неясная тревога отзывается внутри тупой болью, которая заставляет ворона кричать, вновь и вновь затягивая свою заунывную песню. </p><p>Ворон знает одно: ничто на свете больше не удержит его на земле. Впереди у него – целая жизнь, свободная от гнёта памяти, потерь и разочарований. Жизнь, неотличимая от жизни любой другой птицы, но разве этого недостаточно?</p><p>В последний раз сделав круг над старинным замком, ворон ловит попутный ветер и берёт курс на запад.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>